The Lies we tell ourselvs
by appledagger7
Summary: Zarina moves from London to Italy after her brothers Resurrection, thanks to that freak thunderstorm she developed a gift as well. but what happens when she buys an estate owned buy the undead and one of them has a weird response to her. very mature with dark themes, lemons, sex violence and drugs, not intended for young people. i do not owo twilight or misfits only my characters
1. This town

I finally packed up and left, Nathan was going to Las Vegas with his new baby and wife. I was so proud of my brother. He wanted to take responsibility for another human life. Since our da abandoned us. That storm messed us up, Nathan was Immortal, I felt like a shadow my whole life and I can control them. Live in them stupid storm. I took my 60,000 qid I had enough to escape the Estate I took the first available plane. I stared at the countryside, italy I knew nothing of it, I was irish and Spanish and now here I was someplace new. A fresh start I looked at the countryside and saw the enormous city, I blinked cobble roads, it was old like London, i smiled i loved London. I walked through the smell of flowers filled the area I smiled and walked around I stared it was beautiful, I grabbed an apartment guide luckily it was English and Italian. I looked at some flats I would need one I found a nice one in the city it was greatly reduced. I smiled

"So why is it cheap?'

"It belongs to the city they say it's haunted"

I scoff ghosts yeah whatever, it was beautiful, well decorated the furniture expensive and accented.

"All of these flats are nice"

I said and looked at the bathtub, it was huge oh I was drinking tonight, I wondered what Nathan was doing how his new family was. I looked down at the streets of Italy it was beautiful I faced a fountain. It was beautiful Nathan would make some crude joke I smiled a fresh start.

"How much?"

"Well the whole building is for sale right now."

"What?"

He nodded

"What's the asking price?"

I asked he held up the documents I blinked 10,000 euro I grinned and smiled

"Ill take it"

"I have an Attorney down stairs."

I smiled and followed I looked at the woman she looked bored, she was beautiful absolutely stunning, her black hair was long she was slender she stared at me dully. She had lovely blue eyes

"Ill buy it"

She rose a brow and looked at me, I grinned she shrugged I signed and returned with formal papers she smiled at .e

"Congratulations you now own the Belladonna estate and all its properties. "

I grinned

"Thanks"

I said and made copies with the firm the city and country.

"Your all efficient aren't you?"

She smiled

"Yes it just became interesting, I am Celia Hart it is nice to meet you. If you have any concerns please dont hesitate to ask me a thing"

I grinned and nodded I smiled and saw an old school record player, I put on a record it popped and cracked I listened to the stylistics. I grinned and rolled a blunt smoking and made a drink. I danced around and went to my huge bathtub. I had a bubble bath and groomed and bathed. I did my hair and smiled, I was naked I went to my bags and unzipped them. Kelly Alicia Marnie and I went shopping I help up my new bra and paintes I loved my favorite lotion and played my I Pod and speakers. Id have to surround sound the place later. I put on lotion and smiled I picked some blue jeans and small tank top. And a crochet white flannel and some sneakers, I grabbed some money and a few joints and blunts. I walked Round it was very lively I sat at a restaurant

"Hello"

I looked up at a man and smiled

"Hi"

I said he smiled

"Are you a tourist?"

"No I just moved in"

"You moved in hello I am Vincenzo I own la Perla Belle"

I smiled

"Zarina pleasure to meet you"

I said smiling he smiled

"Where do you live."

"Oh I just bought Belladonna Estate"

He stared at me smile gone I stared people around me looked at me

"A beautiful girl like you in that haunted building"

I laughed

"Ghosts don't exist Vincenzo"

He nodded I ate and drank, I found a liquor store and bought a few bottles of Jack Tequila and Vodka I bought a few packs of Cigars and went home walked in it was a large building it was a business underneath. Some Agency. I went inside and turned on some music, I opened the balcony I opened the bottle smoke drank and listened to good music, I did this for a few days. I heard the voices and groaned I opened my eyes and stared at a beautiful white ceiling. I blinked I was in the bathroom the toilet looked at me I had a cigar in hand my pipe and a pack of smoked I gazed at the beautiful intricate tile pattern, it was formed like ceramic flowers were glued into the wall. the petals a blood red and light gold for pollen. it was beautifully detailed I had my drink glass full. I wore my stockings and shorts and my bra only. The bathroom door opened I blinked at the two people it was a guy and a girl they looked at me. I stook my cup and drank then blinked

"Hi"

They blinked the man was spanish and the girl as well they looked at each other

"Who are you?"

"Zarina"

I said and drank I stood and grabbed the pipe I smoked and blew it in their face.

"I live upstairs"

They looked surprised I looked around and saw a bottle I took it and drank

"At it again respect, i'm Chris this is Roah, we work for the Estate"

I smiled

"No fucking shit? Well who'da thought"

I said and stepped out

"How did you get in?"

"um oh the guy gave me the keys"

"What guy?"

"The old fat Man"

I said and drank

"You should get upstairs we are going to open soon and the rest of the staff is coming"

"What?"

I asked the doors opened I drank and wiped my mouth

"Ciara this is Zarina shes the new tenant"

I waved and looked at the stairs

"Well shit good night"

"its nine thirty"

I scoffed and walked up stairs. I lied on my bed and slept, I sat up and groaned I stretched and curled into the pillow and just rested, I didn't want to get up it was dark and I felt the shadows pull around me and I snuggled into the darkness. I sighed and got up I stretched and went my bathroom I showered and washed the booze and drugs away, I brushed up and walked into my room I grabbed my pipe loaded up and sifted through my cloths. I put on underwear and thats as far as the day went, I sang and waved hello to Everyone. I put on a simple cotton white dress and boots I walked down and looked at the downstairs people I smiled

"Hello"

"Zarina, how is the flat?"

"Its great"

I said and opened the top of the jug of wine, I had a straw the door opened I looked at the woman she smiled at me, and the others shifted and didn't say a word how odd.

"Hello Zarina I see you've met the agents"

I thumbs up

"Ciela what are you doing here?"

"Im here to assist the new owner of the estates in any way possible"

I sat on the stairs and sipped the drink

"Your so friendly Ciela"

I said smiling

"Of course"

A woman in heels stepped out

"Ciela your back,"

"Of course have you informed your bosses of the new owners? I'm certain they would be extremely helpful as well"

I was sipping my booze not caring i wasn't even paying attention to half of what she said. she went on about structure or something. i stared at the wall. not really thinking about much. the booze was good. this was a good place to get away from it all for awhile. i gulped even as she spoke i could feel it that nagging nothingness inside i just felt nothing.

"Miss. Valentine"

"Whats up?"

I wasnt paying attention

"Would you like a tour of the city? These are travel agents and they haven't even offered such hospitality

"Sure thats cool?"

"the Belladonna Estate and everything on the Estate including properties has a lease, and due to Bankruptcy was sold"

I shrug

"Sure whatever,"

I said not really caring i looked at my drink and looked around my stomach felt soulr i shifted and stood up sighing

"Lets go look at the properties on the estate shall we?"

"How many properties are there?"

"everything the stone walls surround"

I looked outside and stared

"The wall?"

"The walls and everything beneath the Estates land"

I nodded and stood I was woozy I lifted my bottle and followed her. the thing seemed to get larger as i drank and the music wafted out was we walked. halfway through i put them on and just nodded My head phones blared I danced following the women. It was mostly a series of spasms I couldn't dance I just shook like a marionette.

"So who's this Boss guy?"

She smiled I blinked at her she

"Volterra is one of the oldest cities in the world it has survived many wars and has been protected by saints"

I scoffed

"Didn't anybody tell you? There's nothing on the other side."

I said i knew first hand, i felt it saw it, the bitterness seeped in at least it was better than the overwhelming nothing she smiled

"You don't believe saint? they exist allround protecting us from the monster, surely you believe in monsters Miss. Valentine?"

I looked at her seriously

"The monsters are inside us Miss. Celia"

She chuckled it was like music

"I like you"

"Oh, well thank you but You're not my type I like shy innocent girls like Roah"

I grinned devilishly oh I would ravish her, I felt flush and she looked surprised I blushed and looked away we walked around and she introduced me to the entire town. The owners they seemed to understand some private thing and gave me condolences. I frowned

"What the fuck did I buy Celia?"

"They think its cursed"

I started laughing hoodoo voodoo shit

"Hoodoo voodoo shit? Dont be dedicated"

"You don't believe in the supernatural?"

"Like ghosts and shit of course not, don't be ridiculous but gnomes and trolls and fairies those bastards exist"

She smiled she was very beautiful

"I suppose I could just once? She is really pretty"

"Miss. Valentine"

"Yes?"

"Your speaking out loud"

"sorry im not in my right frame of mind"

I said we walked into this huge hall

"Whats this?"

"The castle grounds of the old royal Volterra Family"

I blinked

"Oh"

"They use their house as a tourist attraction, its primary location is right on Belladonna property"

"So I own a castle?"

She grinned wickedly

"Yes you own everything in there, they pay a lease to live here, but everything in there is insured and belongs to the property holder. Belladonna owns this. And all the land beneath it"

I stare I walked in and looked around she smiled it was beautiful the art and paintings. I danced into a hallway I ignored the world around me and danced in place my headphones back in place as the beat and music swelled my eardrums I jammed out I shook my head and felt a cold hand on my shoulders I shivered and turned dropping my headphones Rihanna blared.

_I wanna take you away_

"Oh sorry"

She smiled at me turned me

"Zarina this is Aro"

I locked eyes with the strange dirty dark ruby eyes. I was surprised they were wild and cold and they widened in shock. I saw innocence and depth, sadness and shame. He looked lost but then I took in his face he was older at least 24 or 26 but he was handsome more than that I furrowed my brows he was wearing strange blue moon glasses. he looked odd wearing what looked like cosplay steampunk. I saw a pocket watch and caine wore fancy dress shoes expensive I knew them well. I giggled hysterically

"What are you wearing? Are you cosplaying? Ciela why didnt you tell me? I could have been an elf Orc. I just got my white wig."

I said she looked confused. I turned to Aro and smiled brightly he looked shocked he didn't move I blinked

"I love steampunk, I have friends who Larp, I play a mage game i'm a mid evil elf."

He stared at me blankly he didn't say a word he just stared frozen unmoving I looked at Ciela she looked strangely at this man. He cleared his throat but didn't say anything. My phone rang thank god I looked at it and smiled

"Nathan, how are you my love?"

_Im fine where tha hell ya been ya crazy bitch?!_

"What?"

_Ive been calling ya fer six days, i've been tearing me hair out I died five times from drug overdose with anxiety medication. _

"Oh shut up you lire"

_I felt a twinge in me chest_

I rolled my eyes And stepped away holding up a my Hand And excusing myself

"Hows Marnie and Nathan Jr?"

I Asked I loved my nephew and my brother was happy, thats all I cared About

"When are you going to come visit me? I've got me own flat? You and Marnie can have yer own room and I can help with Nathan Jr."

_No, ya need ta be alone an don' go an shack up with tha next bloke ya meet_

"Im not you Nathan"

_Oh really ya little tart? I recall a certain retar-_

"Shut up Shut up SHUT UP! Ok I love you bye!"

He was just laughing I blushed and groaned

_Oh come on_

I was grinning I loved my brother I laughed

"It was a terrible choice"

_Hey ya were getting dick_

"Nathan!"

He laughed I rolled my eyes thankful they couldn't hear him from the other room. I smiled

_Listen I promise ta come fer Holiday, i've got work I got me own son now love, I can't be worried bout ya. _

I felt bad I thought he was dead. He was fucking dead and I went on a drug binge but i was alone, he was so far now but hell he was alive i sighed

"Im fine Nathan,"

_Oh yer slurring and I know ya, how long has it been since ya ate love?_

Of course he wouldn't scold me, we took care of each other, I had to think about it so I was honest

"I dont know ive been drinking for a few days, ill finish this bottle and eat"

He just laughed

_No man can handle ya I feel sorry those that try_

I giggled and laughed

"Jackass, I promise ill eat something."

_Other than that how are ya, are ya in public?_

"Yes well sorta of"

_Are ya wearing panties?_

I shifted

"Yes I am I showered this morning i've been binge drinking,"

_Alone? Zarina! Yer not immortal like me ya can't be doing that love, do I have ta come ova there and kick yer ass?_

"If I shot you in the dick would it grow back?"

_And ya call me an asshole yer harsh love,_

I was laughing I loved my brother I could hear his happiness.

_Listen love Nathan Jr is up im going ta fetch him all right? Ill call ya tomorrow stay outta trouble._

"Ok I will I love you brother"

_I love you sister_

We hung up we were close, Nathan almost lost me I overdosed and he found me at the community center. I hung up and turned to go into the hall Celia smiled at me.

"Was that your boyfriend?"

I laughed

"No my brother, were all each other has, he was worried Hey Celia I need to eat something so im not so Boozed up"

She laughed

"Is there a restaurant around here?"

"Yes of course"

She said I looked around where did that weird looking guy go? She smiled and walked outside with me, the sun was bright and warm I smiled she was really pretty with light peach skin and so strikingly beautiful.

"What are your favorite foods?"

She asked me I stared I sighed and looked at her

"Im a very picky eater,"

She blinks we went to a sandwich Deli I looked at the meats and smiled

"What can I get you?"

"Meat"

He stared

"double pepperoni, Salami, pastrami black forest ham, honey ham, steak and bacon."

He made the order and smiled I grinned

"Cheese?"

"Pepper jack,"

"Toasted?"

"yes"

It dinged olives And red wine vinaigrette and I had a sandwich it was amazing. I ate like a starved ethiopian Ciela smiled at me she just had a bottle of water I ate some cannolis too man this was good. I finished it all and looked at Ciela

"That was amazing I ove this place"

She smiled

"Noted"

I smiled

"Its time for a nap"

"Well i'll walk you home, Volterra is your home we want the owner to be safe."

I smiled and shrugged getting home I fell onto the patio hammock I basked in the warm sun and slept easily,


	2. Girls just like to have fun

I shifted and stood up too hot I went inside and lied on my cool bed my room was dark so the shadows surrounded me naturally shielding me. I would need to learn to control it. I woke up and walked into my living room it was dark outside I turned on the lights I removed my dress and walked to my ipod and played imma be loud enough for me and I closed everything I started making myself some drinks and using the mixer. It was 2 am so I poured some tequila, I lit a blunt and walked outside I danced drink in hand moving my hips swinging slow. Nathan tells me I dance like a slut when i'm drunk, I smoked and felt great I swayed to the music in my panties. I sat draped across my couch and sang and smoked so much weed. I passed out and woke up to a loud buzzer I groaned and heard it again I fell onto the floor and groaned I lied there it kept buzzing shit it hurt I stood up and went to the speaker

"What!"

I snapped annoyed I had a headache

"Miss. Valentine? Its Roah from the Agency downstairs we have a welcoming package from the Volturi family"

I groaned fancy ass people, I buzzed them in and went to the kitchen I poured myself a drink i blared my favorite song. Hozier take me to to church and blared it I sang singing loud.

"I'll tell my sins and you can sharpen your knife."

I walked to the door and opened it I was standing in my panties drink in hand I stared at roah she looked shocked and then there was that man I stared he was in nice victorian style suit I smiled.

"Hey tue cosplayer what's up?"

I said he just stared at me

"Come on in guys"

I said and walked in it was spotless clean apparently there was a housekeeper I didn't know about. I finished my drink and grabbed the bottle

"I hope we're not intruding, Mr. Volturi wanted to welcome you personally"

I turned to the man he stared I smiled widely

"Well thats super nice of you dude,"

I said he just stared at me unmoving I waited my smiled flater what a weird guy I turned and poured my ice and drank it all.

"Would you like a drink Roah?"

"No thank you"

I turned to the guy Aro and locked eyes

"Do you want something to drink?"

He gulped his eyes widened and he stared at me I blinked

"No excuse me'

He said and stepped out, I blinked and looked at Roah I licked my lips and smiled

"Hi"

She bit her lip I handed her a drink and sat her on the couch

"Where are ya from?'

"The states I came here to learn about international law."

I nodded and she drank and relaxed

"Your really pretty"

I said and touched her cheek

"Aww thank you, your really pretty I mean your breasts are amazing I mean not tha I was looking but they t

Look like the feel soft"

"Want to touch them? They're real"

"Wow really?"

I nodded she was bi curious too innocent. I removed my bra I let her touch them she groaped me an scooted closer

"Oh"

I smiled and she rubbed my nipples she blushed

"Your so cute"

She looked at me I smiled she scoot closer and I leaned in I smelled her neck and licked it lightpy she moaned and grabbed me I kissed her it was on. We made out and fingered one another I was eating her out she sat on my face and she was screaming and fingering me. The door opened and she stopped and looked up I moved and looked up seeing Celia Aro and two other people I didn't know the two others blushed and grinned. I smiled

"Roah!"

I smiled and put an arm over her.

"Hey guys you could knock next time."

I said they cleared their throat

"Sorry were just going to step out"

I laughed and the door closed she looked at me and we kissed I fingered her deeply she moaned. After an hour we were resting and I smiled

"Want a drink?"

"Yeah"

I got up and walked out naked and stopped staring at complete strangers in my house. And Ciela I smiled wicked and grabbed my very small silk bathrobe. I sat at the counter and poured myself a drink.

"Would you guys like a drink"

"No"

Came a cold voice I turn and look at a snow haired man I blinked surprised.

"Would you like a joint to relax?"

I asked he glared I lifted my Cigar lighting it I sat draped on my chair

"What's up Celia?"

She looked at aro who seemed to just be staring at me I blinked

"Obviously this is a bad time may we call on you another day?"

I looked at the saddest man I had ever seen he just looked broken empty I frowned and approached

"Ya alright there sunshine?"

He seemed to blink at me and nodded

"Excuse our rudeness, come brothers"

They walked out slowly I was surprised

"No what's up?"

"Your a lesbian?"

"I'm a naturalist I don't see sex or specific gender. I've dated a 25 year old girl and a 44 year old man. Ive has emotional relationships and spiritual ones."

She stared at me smiling

"Would you ever date outside your species? "

"Ew no I don't believe in beastality"

She smiled and I a walked toward the kitchen my fridge was empty no food but I had several stacks of wine.

"Aww I don't have any more pink, oh its ok Ill just drink slower"

"You should eat something"

"I did eat"

I grin she smiles I had no shame and I poured a drink

"Why are you here?"

"The leaseholders wanted to meet you"

"Who?"

"Aro"

I stared at her and thought about it which one was Aro?

"Oh that weird guy"

Her eyes filled with amusement she grinned

"You think hes odd?"

"I dont know, I mean he looks fucking crazy, but what the hell to each their own, I know someone on the Estate who dressed like betty boop everyday"

She stared my phone rang I stared oh it was Nathan I smiled

"Hello darling"

_I got me a job letting sultry little tarts into a red carpet booth._

"Ugh you weird little troll dont frighten the women, and if ya cheat on Marnie use a condom she deserves better than you anyway"

_Id never cheat on Marinie I love her with all me heart, ya on the other hand ya dating anyone?_

"Im sleeping with a sweet little bird"

_Don't go corrupting another innocent girl, that ain't fair ta the rest of tha men no one can compare to a 6 hour orgasam_

I grinned and he was right, I was pretty amazing

"Tell ya what i'll teach you everything I got to pleasure Marnie, she is really cute"

_Oi don't be checking out my girl ya little tart, I know shes pretty amazing and she bounced back fast from the pregnancy. oh I did want to tell ya Marine and I are expecting_

I gasped

"Aww im going to be an aunt again,"

I could hear his happiness,

_All right love i'm going ta work now be safe an don't get too drunk ya know how ya get_

I laughed

"I wont make any promises I love you Brother"

_I love you sister_

I hung up and smiled I loved my brother and basked outside I showered. Roah left, I slept for a few days I woke up only to talk to Nathan we spoke everyday. I showered and dressed wearing jean shorts and a tank top I walked out and smiled seeing Roah she blushed I smiled and walked toward Chris he smiled

"Hello miss. Valentine"

"I'm going to get some food what's good around here?"

"Theres a lot of places, do you like pasta?"

"Yea"

"Were going on our lunch break want to join us."

"Sure"

We closed up and headed outside and sat at a cafe it was bright I didn't speak italian.

"What do you like?"

"Alfredo ravioli with bacon and some lasagna and penne alfredo and a long island ice tea"

He placed my order and the drink came I smiled and sipped it

"So where are you from?"

"My mother is spanish and moved to America she lives there with her new husband."

"Are you close?"

"Yes she is actually close with my half brother too and helps him and his wife Marnie, my brother met her while she was pregnant. the dad wasn't around Nathan fell in love."

He looked surprised

"So he married her?"

"Yes"

"Thats beautiful"

I smiled and nodded.

"My mother and I give each other space, shes very loving"

"And your dad?"

My eyes grew dark

"I dont have a father"

I said emotionless I sipped my drink he looked surprised our food came and I ate everything

"That was delicious"

I said and got a dessert

"You can eat when you're hungry"

"Im a really picky eater"

I said the chocolate was thick a rich I smelled the dessert fudge lava cake I licked my plate clean.

"You like chocolate"

"I love lava cake not so much chocolate ice cream I find the taste too bitter, I do love chocolate liquor"

I said I nodded and stared at their lips I was 87% deaf in both ears. Nathan and I blew up a frog when we were 13 mom wasn't too happy about it. I decided to walk around I blared my headphones just stared around the city singing and waving hello go people, the music blasted and I spent my day buying small things to send to my brother I was excited for him my brother deserves happiness. I saw a garden area and followed the wall I stood I the shadows it was getting late and the sun was setting I stayed in it soaking it up. The shadows surrounded me I just wanted light. I closed my eyes basking in it. I closed my eyes and smiled I sang out loud which I tend to do when I'm high

_Some people think that physical things define _

_what were made of, _

_amd id bet that before that lifes a bore_

_. So full of the superficial. _

_Some people want it all _

_But I don't want nothing at all_

_If it ain't you baby _

_If I aint got you baby._

I sang I lived singing, Nathan told me the angels in heaven would be jealous. I didn't think I sang that well. I saw a bench and as I walked toward it I saw someone in the shadows I stared and pulled my head phones off. I looked at the guy it was the white haired man he stood in the shadows. He glared at me

"Oh hi"

"Miss. Valentine I see you found the garden"

Ciela said and the blonde haired man seemed more pissed

"These are the castle gardens,"

"Oh they're pretty I really like daisies"

I said he stared at me I smiled

"Would you like to see the indoor pool its owned by the estate"

"Sure"

I said and we went into a huge indoor patio and the pool even flowed to an outside smaller one. It was gorgeous a bar built in I stared

"Why have I not seen this?"

She laughs I walk into the bar and begin mixing myself a drink, I plug in my I pod I had 2 million songs. I blared some P diddy and bobbed my head I saw the blonde he looked angry

"Want a drink?"

He stared I smiled

"Listen im not going to bother you guys or intrude at all with your business, I'm going to always be in my flat or here at the pool, I put a sign up if theres mail I'll be polite and deliver it. Honestly all I do is sleep or drink and have occasional wild sex"

His demeanor broke he smiled

"You are rather entertaining i've never seen anything like this"

I smiled

"Its a tokyo tea, here have a drink"

He took it his pale hand lifting the glass he sipped he tasted and looked pleasantly surprised

"Have a drink lets get to know one another as neighbors"

I said he blinked and sat at the bar we had several drinks

"I like this music"

"I listen to a variety of everything,"

I said and lit my blunt I inhaled he stared confused sniffing

"What is that?"

I smiled

"Here"

I said and he inhaled he coughed I giggled and we smoked and drank .

"So Caius what's with this place?"

He smiled at me secretly I stared

"We are very old family, living in Volterra for many generations"

I stared

"Oh I see, want to take some shots?"

"Sure"

"You're so pale your skin reminds me of cocain"

He stared at me I blinked shit I sniffed

"Have you ever done cocaine?"

"Ive never done cocaine"

"Oh honey"

I pulled a drop and smiled

"Lets have a party "

I said I smiled all I knew was that Caius and I were snorting cocaine, the world blurred,


	3. eat sleep rave repeat eat sleep rave rep

I woke up in the shadows I blinked and looked around where the hell was I? My powers protected me I was in the castle pool area Looked around I walked across the shadows to my apartment I fell on my bed and lied down I just wanted to rest I plugged my phone in and slept it rang groaned and answered

"Yeah?"

_Zarina como estas? _

"Mama? Soy bien, soy ordmethia"

_Ah con promesas, tu dredmate llame me cuando vanten_

"Si mama te quiero mucho me Amo"

_Me amor tambien mi mouniqa_

I smiled and hung up I loved my mother her and Nathan we were all each other had and now our family was growing. would I ever want a family some day? No I wanted to drink and party and smoke and fuck. I wasnt ready for a relationship. I knew wasn't I got up and showered scrubbing I blared benni benassi satisfaction and shaved and showered. I scrubbed and washed I stepped out and put on underwear. I was in purple lace panites with light blue ribbons. It was from victoria secrets dark angel collection. I loved these underwear I brushed my hair and teeth and groomed I put on long socks and grabbed a robe I danced across my wood floor and slid and danced like a moron. I skipped in place and turned I started to see Caius he was grinning at me viciously laughter in his eyes he.

"you call that dancing?"

He yelled I stared at him blinking it was loud I pushed it and put my long hair up I stared at him the weird guy he seemed frozen unmoving he was staring openly I placed a hand on my hip he looked at me

"Would you like a picture? It lasts longer"

Be looked shocked Caius smirked he didn't say anything I narrowed my eyes

"Look you're in my house and I wear whatever the hell I want, next time knock, how did you get in here anyway?"

I asked caius he smiled holding up keys I walked up and snatched them he stared surprised I had the gall,

"What a drink? "

"Should you be drinking at this hour? When was the last time you fed?"

"You're right I should eat? Are you hungry? I love that sandwich place on Vetta"

I said I pondered this

"That involves going outside are you certain you want to do that?"

"Ill just order out, "

I said and walked towards my couch I plopped down and grabbed my phone

"You're not going to put cloths on?"

"Again this is my house"

"My brother is quite embarrassed and would prefer it"

I shrugged and stood up I went to my room and grabbed a cotton red spring dress and went to my couch and ordered online.

"Would you guys like anything to eat?"

I asked looking up Aro looked at me I stared he gulped and shook his head he wore a very expensive suit and his hair tied back I tilted my head and blinked

"You've conformed to society, im disappointed I shall save you from the dark side and return you to gaming world."

He stared at me unresponsive his mouth opened slightly and he didn't speak I blinked ok I cleared my throat and looked at Caius. The door buzzed oh thank god

"Chinese express"

I stared and grabbed the food I had lo mein and inhaled it pork fried rice. 12 pot stickers egg drop soup. Five egg rolls and sweet and sour sauce. I looked at Caius who seemed alarmed

"Hungry?"

"I haven't eaten in days and I feel great I think its nap time"

"We have come for a reason"

"Oh whats up?"

He looked at Aro I looked at him blinking locking eyes he didn't say anything he looked stuck and hs took a breath and was about to speak when there was a knock I looked up and went to the door and saw Ciela I smiled

"Hey stranger"

"Zarina having fun?"

"Yeah I love the Estate come on in thank you for knocking by the way"

I said she looked confused and saw Caius I pushed play and I went to the fridge and stared shocked

"Woah hey! Who bought food?"

I asked confused I looked up

"And wheres my goddamn booze?"

"I bought you food, your brother contacted me about the Estate he wanted to maKe sure you weren't paRtying"

"Fuck that,"

I scoffed and pushed play project x blared I grinned and sang

_Im on the pursuit of happiness and I know_

_Everything that shine ain't always gonna be gold, _

_Hey i'll be fine once I get Head_

_Hey i'll be good_

I moved and danced all the way outside standing in the sun and moving my hips and had. Drink in hand I sipped it and sang moving my head. I relaxed on the hammock

"Zarina"

"Say my name say my name"

I sang

"Say my name say my name"

She laughed I lied on the hammock

"Nap time"

"You need to eat"

"I just stuffed myself like a starved african child I wamt to take a nap sip on my drink and bask in the sunlight before darkness takes me over"

I said opened a smaLl red container I dropped two tabs and smiled

"What is that are you eating paper"

I smiled and grinned like. Cheshire cat I ignored her and moved to the music I put on headphones and sprawl on the hammock and relax into the pillows I swing and fall into peace.

I walked around the city it was pretty I found favorite lunch spots and clubs. I started going out to raves and other things. I loved Volterra and true to my word to Caius I didn't bother them. But I always felt paranoid like I was being followed. I wore my black and red hot dress one strap red and a red frill going down I had planned to get laid tonight its been awhile since I was with a anyone. Or gotten laid. I walked downstairs and stood in my high heels. My hair curled around me I looked up and saw Chris he looked shocked to see me. And scared I stare and saw Aro and Caius I smiled

"Hi Caius"

I said and looked at him he turned and looked at me the anger melted into surprise and shock he smiled I stared

"You're wearing actual cloths"

"I dont plan to be wearing anything tonight, I have a date"

"And what will you be doing on this date?"

I turned who said that it was so soft I barely heard it.

"What will you be doing on this date"

Caius asked I smiled wickedly

"Do you really wanna know? cause i'll tell you, no shame in my game honey"

He chuckled and looked at his brother I looked at Aro I stared he stared at me I smiled

"Hello"

He stared his mouth open slightly he looked surprised and then just stared was he a mute? Was he deaf? I stare yeah or just fucking stare at me. Because thats just better then not responding. I felt annoyed

"Or not, by the way i'm throwing a party this weekend so were going to be in the pool area"

"What?"

"Im throwing a party, with people unlike you antisocial butterflies I like having fun, you and anyone else is welcome to come, be warned there are going to be massive amounts of drugs. and i'm probably going to trashed the entire night. "

"As opposed to every other night"

I laughed and agreed

"Well this was lovely thank for stopping by,"

"How are you getting to the rave?"

I looked at Chris he was going too

"i'm walking"

He stared

"Why don't you drive?"

"I don't own a car"

"What why?"

"Because gas is 8.89, but a bottle of moscato on sale is 4.35. And I don't believe in driving under the influence"

I said pointing my well manicured finger at him Caius just started laughing I put a blunt to my lips and lit up

"See ya there"

I said and walked outside It was dark I headed toward the parking lot and fell into shadow I found I could shift the shadows around me, moving in them just by standing in place I went through the darkest parts and wound up in the warehouse area I walked out and smiled at the other ravers I paid my fee and went inside I got to the bar area and ordered a drink the music blared I hung out in my favorite boot half covered in shadow. It said private and I had a drink in hand. I watched and set out my cocaine I cut it and snorted a few lines I moved shifting to the dance floor I bought an ounce and hid my purse in the shadows I danced blaring to eat sleep rave repeat. I danced and danced the drugs coursing through me. I danced and moved I was tapped on the shoulder and I turned and smiled seeing Chris he looked surprised

"When did you get here?"

He yelled I laughed and danced moving my hips, i smiled and kissed a girl I was having a blast and just dancing when chris pulled me

"Hey come on you've been dancing for hours you need water"

I laughed but let him get me two water bottles I did more coke and shivered smiling.

"Im going to be heading home soon its almost 2am, do you need a ride?"

"No im good im going home with that guy"

I said and walked toward the bar smiling at a really hot italian man. He smiled he was hunky brawny tall green eyes sun kissed skin. I flirted and found myself screaming in his apartment. We had sex for hours. I pant it was almost 11. I was sore I felt great I smiled we had used so many condoms. I smiled he fell asleep I left my number and shifted through the gray, I got home and walked across the lawn I felt as if someone was looking at me. I looked up my high heels I hand I saw a long tower window and stared I saw a woman she looked down at me through stained glass windows. I blinked and got into the building I went to my flat and walked in I removed my clothes and showered. i slept off the next few days responding to my mom and brother at intervals.I wore my bathing suit and a robe I walked out to the pool with my weed and drugs in hand. I sat down outside basking in the sunlight. I smiled listened to some music and relaxed I smiled remembering the sex I just had. It was good thats all it ever was it just feels good. But the feeling always leaves me. I always feel empty, I frowned I wasn't going to have sex anymore. I basked in the sun I had bruises on my legs arms and neck. We got violent I went inside as it got darker and went to the bar


	4. Italian hospitality

i just lied in bed, feeling empty, the drugs and booze filling me with temporary sensation. they faded and i still stared watching as my beautiful sculptured angels flew across the roof of my bed. it was dark i had ben lying here for so long and the more i sat i just felt alone. like i was missing a piece of me. i felt incomplete somehow, is this what it was like? was this all that there was left? my cell phone rang and i ignored texting my brother reassuring him i was alright. asking about my nephew and his wife. he finally calmed down but still this overbearing nothingness was all around me. i felt like i was floating the shadows tugging at me. i needed to feel something anything. i walked down to the bar and pol and floated in the water even this was forced. i turned up my music and sat there i might as well drink. i stood up and went behind the bar

"I was wondering where this music was coming from"

I turned and stared at Caius he smiled I looked at a large guy next to him. He was adonis come to life. Thick luscious dark hair. Full lips broad shoulders big hands. He was in pants and a muscle shirt And damn. I checked him out

"Holy shit"

I said

"Hi im Zarina"

He looked at me surprised And grinned he looked down and glanced at Caius

"Is this a cousin? A friend"

"My nephew Felix"

"Hi"

"Hello"

He took my hand and kissed it smiling I am going to fuck him. I knew it right then Nd the I blushed

"What happened to you?"

I smiled at Caius

"Nothing I like it rough"

I said he looked at me shocked

"I thought you were a lesbian?"

He asked confused

"Im attracted to nature not gender, i'm a naturalist"

He rolled his eyes

"I've been with transvestites as well"

His eyes widened in shock I smiled

"Post op or pre op?"

Felix asked I smiled

"Does it matter?"

He looked surprised I smiled

"I know i'm a dirty little tart,"

"How was your date?"

I grinned and sighed

"It was fun while it lasted"

"He wasn't good"

"It was good sex is always good, its just a moment of feeling"

I said shrugging I smiled and turned to Caius

"Would you like to party with me to night and participate in illicit activities?"

He smiled

"No, and i'm rather concerned you party so often alone,"

"How do you know i'm alone?"

"Because you like to be alone, my Nephew Felix can keep you company if you want"

I grin

"Is this Italian hospitality?"

I ask

"Yes Miss. Valentine I will give you anything you may need, the Volturi are anything but hospitable"

I would him make eat those words. I smiled and Caius left us to drink.

"So Felix I didn't know there was anyone my age here"

He smiled

"My cousins and I aren't very social"

I smiled

"well we have to change that, do you want to go to a party?"

He blinked and shrugged

"Do you drive?"

"Yes"

"Lets go"

"Uh sure ill go change"

"ill meet you by the pool then"

I shifted into my room and picked my skirt and halter top and heels. I walked stepped out and did some lines of coke I smoked some weed and rolled five blunts I grinned and walked out I stared at Felix he looked at me surprised I smiled

"Lets go"

he cleared his throat and we left I smiled

"So why don't you guys ever come outside?"

He smiled

"Actually weve met 3 times"

"WhaT?"

"you were quite drunk"

"Oh my god I am so sorry I should have remembered your fine ass"

He smiled and I grinned I licked my lips

"So are you ready to party?"

"What?"

"You're getting just as drunk as me"

He gulped I was true to my word, we were in a vip booth he was high and on cocaine and drunk I smiled

"Are all of you this hot?'

He Laughed

"You think im hot?'

"I would fuck your brains out right now"

"Do it then'

He said I'm sure he thought I was bluffing until I climbed on him and kissed him hard he was shocked I grabbed him he was huge I grinned tearing off his shirt I kissed his jas and neck and bit him. I grinned and he groaned he was rock hard I pled his pants off and pushed a button. The booth turned into a private room I grinned and he moved on top of me he kissed me and I pulled off his pants he tore my dress. I smiled and he sucked on my neck his fingers entered I moaned and he moved so fast and smooth I moaned and moaned and came he chuckled and I grabbed him and masterbated him I moved down and deep throats him. Humming and sucking him hard he moved slow and burst I swallowed and hd movsd me he pulled my panties off and slammed his dick in I moaned and we fucked we humped moaned and bucked he was amazing hitting my spots so hard and slow. I gushed and he seemed to lose it and roared I didn't pay attention and he held me down I moaned and came gushing over him he pulled away so suddenly I gasped and panted I stared his shirt off my nails in his back. I blinked at him, hs lifted was panting

"Felix"

He cleared his throat

"I apologize Miss. Valentine"

I smiled

"Its ok"

"Come I shall get you home"

"I have a hotel room, are you sure you're ok?'

I asked worried he looked at me he smiled and nodded

"We should pick up some condoms at the store"

I nodded and kissed him softly he kissed me back and dressed me he lifted me and carried me out the back way

"I can walk"

"I want you to save your energy "

I smiled. Felix was true to his word we had sex for hours I was panting he smirked at me I was lying back gasping he grinned.

"Your insatiable"

He said I grinned and licked my lips, he smiled at me his cell phone rang I rose a brow and he looked at me

"Dont no"

He pulled out I bit my lip I loved feeling him inside and sighed I stare I felt excited I looked at Felix and the pleasure vanished I was done. I sighed again feeling nothing. Pleasure was better than nothing. I stood and went to the bathroom I washed off he joined me

"That was my uncle wanting to know of our whereabouts"

I chuckled he lifted me it was strange the sensations he was cold it was like warm and cold and I came again he chuckled and we spent a good amount of time humping. We were dry I had on an extra shirt and we drove back home I had my cell phone in hand.

"miss. Valentine I would appreciate it if you wouldnt inform my uncle"

I grinned at him

"I'm very private about who im fucking Felix, don't worry about me it was an awesome time"

He smiled we pulled into the garage I went to the Estate and entered my flat I showered and dressed I was going to go sleep. the feeling was gone. i sighed and stared at my fridge it was empty i smoked so much weed and cleaned it out. i should get something to eat. it took me awhile but i finally forced myself to leave to just get up and go


	5. Lucy Molly Mary and booze

I grabbed my bag and walked toward the city I made it to the fountain and saw someone walking I looked up and stared at Caius he was going towards a car I waved he stopped and I stared

"Where are you going?"

"To get something to eat i'm starving"

"Where's Felix? He was meant to keep you company"

I stared at him

"I don't need supervision, im going to get a sandwich"

He sighed

"Get in the car"

"No"

"Demitri"

I was escorted and pushed in

"Jackass!"

I heard a tut and saw a somber guy he looked at me and looked surprised for a moment.

"Language Miss. Valentine"

He said man he was depressing

"I am Marcus it is a pleasure to meet you, fully clothed"

I grinned

"Next time knock"

He smiled sadly

"How has your stay in Volterra been?"

"Pretty good, im going to my favorite deli to get a sandwich"

He nodded

"And your brother?"

I beamed happily the one thing i loved to talk about, i could talk about Nathan and Marnie and Nathan JR forever i pulled out my phone

"He's great he's going to be a dad again, he adopted her son and named him after himself."

Marcus smiled I brighten when Nathan is mentioned, i showed him the phone

"this is JR hes getting so big he's eating more but all he wants to do is suck on the tit all day hes alot like my brother, that way, they're going to be coming someday soon i cant wait to show them the whole town oh and this is Nathan jr eating some yogurt"

"Good to hear, thank you for your visit, we would like to invite you to dinner soon"

"Oh well i'm having a party this weekend at the pool next to the estate you guys are more than welcome to come. And felix"

I said smiling Caius seemed confused but nodded

"It shall be arranged"

"Thanks doll face"

I kiss his cheek and Kiss Marcus's I get out and smile it wss my favorite deli, I walked inside and smiled

"Hi, my usual feast"

Heade it perfectly I ate the entire foot long. I drank some tea and walked out I had a bag of chips in hand and walked towards one of the clubs I had to prepare for the party so I went shopping I made Gee butter awhile ago and baked I just baked and made jello shots and put drugs in all fhe food. There was weed and shrooms in everything. There was booze and beers I made a weed cake and cocain frosting I put cocaine in everything and I made little comic booklets and put E in them to pass around. I set up the tables and chairs when Felix walked out with another tall guy he was brown haired and hot too he smiled at me

"Zarina what are you doing?"

"Z, and km setting up for my epic party I stayed up all night baking and cooking food."

"If you wanted a caterer you should have said something"

"This isnt that kind of party, not like you throw"

He smiled

"This is Demitri hes my cousin"

"Hi"

I said and shook his hand he kissed mine just as charming I smiled and they helped me set up

"Do you need anymore food made"

"No this is it, you guys are more then welcome to come and any other cousins or brothers or sisters you have"

"Ok"

"No minors, no one under 18, I dont contribute to minors I don't need that on my record"

They smiled

"Understood Miss. Valentine"

"Just call me Z,"

I said and they chuckled I put alcohol in everything the ranch the ounch the juices the fruit the cake. Many cocain cupcakes and I set it up I grinned and put signs up topless only I threw floaties in the pool. The djs arrived three of them and a bounce house.

"This party is going to be epic"

I said and the first groups showed up I drank and chris walked in

"Hey wheres Roah?"

"She quite awhile ago just up and left"

"Awww, I liked her"

"I know"

I grinned and we partied I was on the table drinking and dancing the place was packed with several hundred people. I was having a blast I grinned and saw Felix and Demetri I played them both up and poured shots in their mouths. We all shouted and we got plastered then the drugs hit I went to the bathroom and snorted a bunch of coke I smoked some weed and walked out I grabbed a bottle of jack and smiled at the party everyone was on drugs my little comic book treats were everywhere. I went down the hall into the castle and found a bathroom I crawled in the tub drank and smoked a bunch of weed. I feel asleep bottle in hand and curled up I shivered feeling cold and balled up I felt comfortable and snuggled my bottle then I was warm. So warm I felt relaxed and I heard whispers I frowned

"My lord please she does not understand, if you tell her it will not go well"

"He cannot bear to be away from her, she steals his voice."

I was confused

"I understand your frustration being so close to your intended and yet cannot. The rules are in place for a reason. You cannot go back on your own law after pressing it."

I groaned

"Shell awaken soon you should leave my lord,"

So many whispers and I had bad hearing anyway I had a pounding headache

"Jesus Christ"

I muttered and sat up

"How are you feeling?"

"Like crap"

I looked around I was in a really nice living room I blinked

"After around 4 am you vanished people left after 6am"

I drank some water and two pills

"Fuck me"

I muttered and shook my head I cracked my back and stretched j opened my eyes and stared locking into deep red ones. It was him Aro he stared at me frozen again I stared right back at him he didn't make a move

"Hi"

Nothing

"Or don't fucking talk to me whatever, hey Caius fancy meeting you here"

"Your party caused quite the scene, officers were called"

"thats it? Whoo good last party I threw I burned down the neighborhood, stole a man's gnome it was filled with Ecstasy, speaking of which I haven't rolled in months"

I said and opened the small package I popped it in and slurped my water

"You do a lot of drugs"

I looked over at Caius

"and?"

"You should slow down"

"Im sorry which one of my bills will you be paying this month?"

I asked and went to the little world I opened it and grabbed the scotch.

"Caius I am a grown ass woman, and if I wanna drink and party and pilfer me little black guts out I shall ya know why?"

He scowled

"Because i'm captain Jack Sparrow"

I said he rolled his eyes

"Children, Jane will get you something to eat,"

I yawned and stretched

"I can get my own damn food im going home across the lawn and im gonna pass out in ky bed for a few hours jesus fuck its cold in here,"

I said and walked out I made it to the the doorway

"Miss. Valentine"

I looked up at a pretty girl she smiled at me she had long brown hair and brown eyes how odd. She smiled at me

"Im Chelsea Dimitris sister"

"Hi"

I said and opened the door

"Are you coming out?"

"No"

She stood in the shade not coming out into the sun

"I was going to offer you some food since you hadn't eaten in awhile"

"Oh well thats nice sure id love some let me just go grab my drugs and i'll be back"

I said and ran to my apartment I grabbed my pipe and case I had my phone and walked toward the castle calling Nathan back.

_Nice a ya ta answer yer phone tulip_

I giggled

"Yeah I got wasted and passed out on my neighbors couch"

_And which one of them are ya fucking_

"Nathan!"

_No denial no denial_

I laughed and smiled happily I loved my brother

"Hows Marnie and Nathan Jr?"

_Marnies great and Nathan Jr. Is crawling, we can't wait to see ya fer holiday_

"Yeah where are we going?"

I asked and walked into the indoor pool area I stare the place was immaculate I blinked confused.

_What about Holland?_

"I dont want to go to Holland its too cold"

_We can go to Ireland have some fresh pure irish kush,_

I laughed again

"No lets go somewhere warm this Holiday how about Australia"

He was laughing

_Why would ya want ta go to Australia? I dont need a dingo eating Nathan Jr. Now that he crawls tha little fucker vanishes like a ninja_

"Don't call my nephew a fucker you little cunt"

_I do enjoy them_

I smiled and got a glass

_Have ya eaten today love?_

I felt it loose great the endorphins

"Not yet I just popped 3 pills"

_Zarina, no spit it out! Spit it out now_

I pulled the phone from my ear he was screaming

"Why are you yelling at me?"

_Extacy reverses our powers_

"What!?"

I yelled and Caius and Felix entered probably concerned about the yelling the shadows shifted around me

"Im fine sorry thanks for cleaning up"

I said and walked out onto the patio

"Holy shit"

_Zarina don't freak out yer going ta be ok love_

I felt as if my head was swelling I shifted I felt warm the humm of light I looked around

_Zarina, Zarina answer me now damn it_

"Im fine I don't think anything-"

I felt a pull like when the shadows envelope me and I was suddenly in my apartment I blinked holy shit

_Good don't panic_

"I just traveled through light"

_What are ya alright?_

"Its just like traveling through the shadows ill call you back I can only go so far in shadoill call you back "

i hung up

"Holy fuck"


	6. theres no place like home

I felt it again I flashed and stared I was at the beach and I grinned I vanished and appear in the community center I look up and smile I stare i was home, i was back in the UK it was crazy it all locked the same, the chairs the walls, the windows. it was like i had never left, everything was the same and as i looked around i felt good. was i happy to be home? i hated it here, yes i was happy because its where Nathan was, my family my brother.

"Zarina?"

I look up and grin

"Curtis,"

"What ya doing here?"

"Extacy reverses our powers"

"I know"

I smiled and he pulled me i hugged him he was so warm, was it me or was ITaly cold? i hugged him back feeling his muscles beneath that mocha skin.

"Its not safe right now, Kelly just killed the probation worker"

I smiled

"You're always killing probation workers"

He smiled

"IT wasn't really her, some girl in a hospital switched bodies, and she took over KElly, i'm not making it up, don't laugh,"

"You guys get into the stupidest shit"

"Want to help us bury the body?"

"Sure why not?"

I asked and went with them I smiled

"Hello im Rudy"

"Hello Rudy"

"Im sorry who are you?"

"Zarina Nathan's sister"

"Nathan got married and went to the states"

"Is seth around?"

"Yeah him and Kelly are together"

I smiled and helped dig a hole just like old times

"Where ya staying at now?"

"I live in Italy got my own property"

"Good fer You"

"How are you doing?"

"Cant complain"

I smiled and looked around I decided to hang around I crashed at the community center.i wondered around and made it to the roof, i looked out over the estate, and stared i heard the door open, was it me or was louder here? Italy wasn't this loud, i smiled

"Heres a beer"

"Do you have any crisps?"

"YEah i might have snagged from the vending machine"

he handed me salt and vinegar my favorite.

"So how did you get here? Bus or train?"

"Light travel actually"

"Light travel thats a pretty impressive power"

"Thank you do you have one? Curtis isn't really the type to tell people why we kill someone"

"Yes i do actually i have the power to split myself into multiple personalities and manifest into a physical form"

i laugh

"No kidding?"

"Yup its pretty convenient"

i giggle and shake my head

"storm fucked us all up"

he nodded and handed me a flask

"I'll drink to that"

he sat beside me for awhile

"Curtis mentioned that he was going out i can keep you company if you like"

i bit my lip, of course he would, he would also probably call nathan,i nodded

"YEah that would be cool"

and I spent the day drinking and getting fucked up with Rudy, I yawned and woke up to fucking cheerleaders. I groaned fucking cheerleaders, I groaned and walked out to see simon I smiled at him

"Hey Simon"

"Hey Zarina"

"Is the back room still set up?"

"Yes"

I grinned I went to the bathroom and showered I wore my brothers cloths and relaxed on the couch in the back.

"What are your plans for today Zarina."

"I don't know drink fuck around"

"Same here lets smoke a bunch of pot"

I agreed and Rudy and I smoked all day, Curtis tossed me a tin

"Here some spongy red cake"

We munched down he grinned and smoked some we posted and chilled, i woke up and saw Curtis looking at me looking over me, i sighed

"I'm alright ya dont have to keep watch i ain't gonna break"

I know he was worried

"I know its just, ya know"

i nodded,

"Are ya sure you should be here? i mean can ditch and spend time with you"

"Curtis calm down, im fine i haven't lost it yet"

he nodded i looked away and Simon came in i smiled and shared some spongy cake

"Hows ITaly?"

i nodded

"ITs alright, cold"

he looked surprised he was staring with those blue eyes i smiled

"SO you and ALicia huh?

he laughed

"YEah what about you ? any guys?"

"Nothing serious, there is this one guy i'm hooking up with, but other than that its not anything."

he nodded and smiled

"Good you should stay out of trouble"

i scoffed and nodded

"Look im sorry, we wanted to you? i wanted to tell you, but Nathan he wanted to surprise you"

"YEah he was pretty surprised"

i said i remember waking up in the hospital, i saw him and thought i was dead, i was so happy in that thought.

"Look its no ones problem im fine honestly,"

"Im glad leaving helped, and im glad your ok"

i hugged him and kissed his cheek

"IF ALicia hadn't snagged you i would have"

he si smiled i smiled, and he handed me a pom pom, a pink coconut chocolate sweet.

"Thnaks"

he smiles

"I know you like them"

i smiled and had a beer with Simon, he wrapped an arm around me we watched tv

"How about some Tequila?"

I passed out after a few tequila shots. I woke up and heard a hiss I jumped

"Oh whats wrong with that cat?"

"Its a zombie cat"

"Seriously?"

"I got the power to bring the dead back to life"

I stare at Curtis and sighed we locked the cat in the the cupboard I went outside and smoked on the roof when Rudy burst in I stared

"We got Zombies, zombie cheerleaders"

"What?"

"That fucking cat"

I sighed and lifted a crow bar I ran down with him all of my survival instincts kicking in. We took out six beating their skills in. We ran to the hallway and saw Curtis

"Im safe you?"

"Yeah"

"Simon Alicia?"

"Were alright"

"Wheres Kelly?"

"With Seth"

I held out a bat Rudy followed me as we looked for the last one,

"I got your back"

i nodded gripping the bat, i was still too drunk for this

"Ya ok ?"

"I'M still drink"

"Dont worry ill get ya, Curtis will cut me dick off if i dgot yer back"

i nodded looking around we both were against the wall

"Why is that?

"What?"

"Curtis and why is everyone so weird around you?"

"What?"

"That act like you can break y second"

"Shh"

we swooped around

"I mean i know you don't know me but we can talk about it"

"Shh"

"Did something happen were you?"

i turned to him

"WAs i what?"

he backed away slightly

"I dont know, like touched.. inappropriately

"Seriously?"

"i dont know what happend im just throwing thoughts around"

i scoffed we walked further down tha hall

"Is that it did someone you?

"No"

i snapped he was quite

"Well Once at boy scouts the instructor touched me"

"God Rudy shut up i wasn't touched"

"Im just saying if ya want to talk about it"

"You really wanna do this right now?"

"It helps to get this off your chest"

"I tried to kill myself"

i said he looked at me shocked i gulped clenching my teeth

"Nathan died, he was impaled and he did, i didn't handle it well, and he kept it from me for weeks. wants to surprise me i guess, anyway, i swiped some pills and booze from the office, and i ODd i was dead for 18 minutes, Curtis found me"

i said he stared at me

"But our brother is a live?"

"YEa hes immortal"

i said and we made it to the to Simon and Alicia

"Damn id love to be immortal"

"How many did you get?"

"We got six"

"10, and we killed 3"

"we did 2"

"That leaves one"

I counted we huddled when a dark skin woman walked we looked at her

"Who are you?"

I asked Rudy shrugged

"Im the new probation worker"

I stared and heard a snarl she was attacked

"Get her"

We killed the last cheerleader I sighed And glared at Seth

"I better be getting something worth the trouble"

"Drugs booze and the last of my powers"

"Ill take it"

I said and he sighed

"Ill get the shovels

I breathed in and walked out we loaded up all the bodies the E wore off and I had shadows around me again I liked both. i looked up at Curts and smiled i hugged him

"DOn't bring anyone back from the dead"

he laughed i smiled

"CAn't make any promises"

i hugged him

"Take care of yourself alright?"

i hugged simon and alicia and KElly I looked at Rudy and rudy 2 i smiled rudy 2 hugged me

"Be Careful, wear a sweater"

i laughed he was so sweet

"I will"

"And you can call me anytime, ill listen"

i kissed both their cheeks i followed seth back to his office and he smiled

"Thanks"

"I didnt do it for free"

I looked at Seth he laughed and gave me coke E and held out his hands

"Invisibility, growing plants, Telepathy, and controlling emotions."

I held out my hands and he held them they glowed I inhaled and stared at him

"I want immunity from other people's powers"

"Thats going to cost ya"

"How much?"

"50,000 pounds"

I sighed and reached into the shadows I pulled out money, I handed it over he grinned and passed it to me,

"I just got that one back too"

I smiled and shifted into the shadows they surrounded me

"See you around visit me in Italy"

He nodded


	7. wonderland

I came out of my closet and walked into my flat and undressed I showered and washed off, I called Nathan back.

_How was light travel?_

"I went to the Estate"

_When? How was it?_

"light travel so much faster than shadow, and it was alright another probation worker died, killed Zombie cheerleaders."

He laughed

_Nathan who are ya talking to? its Zarina. Tell her I say ello._

"Hello Marnie"

_She says hello, oh about Holiday I asked mom and she said we can visit ya in Italy this year, you have the room and we could explore the countryside. It won't be Holland_

"Ok, ill set the rooms up"

_Perfect Marnie and Nathan Jr will be with us as well of course your mom and Darien_

"Great thats all the family then"

_Not quite_

"Who am I missing?"

I pondered he took a breath

_I think we should invite da_

I started laughing

_He aint got no one._

"Thats because hes a pathetic old drunk and no one wants ta be around him"

_Yer following in his footsteps_

"Id never walk out on my family,"

_Calm down calm down, he just wants ta make things right with ya_

"No"

_Zarina _

"No I don't like him and it won't turn out well"

_Cause yer not letting go, _

"Im sorry if I dont give a rats ass about the man who abandoned me as a child."

_He abandoned me too love, just think about it._

I huffed and scowled

_Don't go acting like a child he's still yer da_

"Hes a jackass"

_I know but hes family_

"I'll think about it"

_Its all we ask, well I love ya eat something and get yerself some cock ya won't be such a bitch_

"Thanks alot"

_Yer welcome_

"Ok I love you brother ill talk to you later"

_I love ya sister be safe ill talk ta ya tomorrow_

I hung up and headed down stairs I looked at the other flats they were nice decorated just as pretty, I put my mom and Nathan on the same floor I would have to air them out and upkeep on cleaning. At least once a week until the holidays. I walked down toward the pool and popped open some moscato

"Hey stranger"

I looked up to see Felix

"Hello Felix"

I said and moved my hips and Imma be played I grinned and crimped in place

"Where you been"

"When?"

I asked confused I danced and mixed my drink I sipped and looked at him

"I was in my closet changing"

I said he stared at me

"My family is coming here for holiday, please whatever you do don't mention to my mother i'm gay, she hasn't accepted her own sister and I know she'll call the priest again for an exorcism. Just like she did for my cousin Niko, who put alkalizer in his pockets so when the cardinal dunked hi. The water boiled, its funny until you get beat for laughing"

Felix just laughed at me

"Your rude"

"You are so fucking weird"

'Im not good at social graces "

Came the thickest country accent I had I had my drink and sat by the pool

"Chelsea offered me food is she here?"

They stared at me I stared back

"What?"

"She offered you food last week"

"What no? That happened just this morning I passed out in the bathtub, took a bunch of E"

I said and pondered I was in the UK for a few days killing zombies and drinking. I blinked they looked at me frowning.

"Oh, well shit ok its fine ill just drink"

I took a dew bottles and headed to the loft

"No you must eat"

"Im not hungry, I ate yesterday"

I stared at him

"you ate?"

"Yeah"

"Really"

"Yup"

"What did you eat"

"Food"

"Ahat food Yesterday?"

"Uhm. Yesterday yesterday yesterday yesterday. um oh I ate three weed brownies right before I killed a bunch of zombie cheerleaders."

I said nodding and dropped two tabs of acid I sat in the floatie and looked at the water there was a big ass dragon under it. I was freaking out. Shit I moved inching closer and closer to the wall, it circled around caMe back and moved it taunted me I made it to the edge and crawled away shrieking. I ran down the hall I picked j

Up a heavy candelabra and ran, I hid gasping and breathed in I peeked and stared fuck a bunny. With a golf club. He was in a slick black suit and was a giant white rabbit. With red eyes. He was freaky looking I ran and saw a door with light I ran into it shifting through the shadows. I entered a huge room and stared there was dead bodies all over the floor I blinked. Zombies

"Good you guys killed the zombies the white rabbit is coming! Run"

I yelled and ran through the bodies to the opposite side the door broke and I flinched I turned and saw the white rabbit. Felix was in front of me

"Zarina are you all right?"

He asked I was freezing I was soaking wet and I kept slipping and falling and I had some bruises

"Im fine"

"What is that?"

"I dropped 2 tabs of acid and Jeffery said it would be mind blowing now all of the things I imagined are coming to life fucking LSD."

He stared at me

"What?"

"The zombies"

I said and all of the bodies begaN moving I screamed and smashed the closest ones head in

"Fucking zombies i'm kicking Jefferys ass when j see him! "

I screamed and smashed into all of their skulls, Felix was fighting the white rabbit. I stared he needed help it was strong I saw Dimitri and a zombie screamed and Aro punched his brain out.. With his bare hands, he looked at me wide eyed shocked worry on his features. I grinned

"Nice hit dude"

I said and smashed another zombies head in and I turned I saw a zombie running at me I backed away and shadows enveloped me and I stare the gray it was quite I w

Ran towards the shed and grabbed shovels I shifted to the door and walked back in to see the rabbit dead with all these dead zombies around it. I sighed

"North end of the garden or south end of the garden?"

Felix looked at me his eyes a deep blood red. Fucking acid.

"Now may not be a good time to mention the dragon in the pool,"

I said

"What is going on?"

Caius demanded Aro looked at me with worry and concern

"Well-"

I heard it the clicking I ran in and tried to slam the door

"Bad trip bad trip bad fucking trip"

I said and some things clawing at the door

"What is that?"

"Dont imagine flying monkeys don't imagine flying monkeys! Don't imagine flying monkeys!"

I yelled and they appeared shrinking ugly teeth gnashing devils with black wings. It flew at me and grabbed me I screamed and someone held me I groaned

"Let me go!"

I yelled and pointed my palm to the monkey a black burst of light shot out and it flew into the shadows I gasped

"Holy shit!"

The stinging hurt my arm I looked at it and it was nearly torn off socket I gasped and saw all the blood, I blinked

"Giant spiders"

I whispered to Aro his cold hand touched my face he frowned and I felt dizzy.

"Master!"

I saw Felix he was flying fighting the monkey I felt dizzy and blacked out the shadows fading around me. I woke up in the shadows and groaned my arm was sore I looked at it my sleeve torn and blood on me I blinked and stared my arm was fine, I sat up and looked around I went to my closet and removed my clothes, what happened? I showered and dressed going downstairs I had a headache, I looked around and saw felix he looked shocked at me

"Hey felix what's up?"

I ask he stared at me

"Zarina where have you been?"

I looked at him confused

"What?"

"You vanished for 13 days"

I blinked at him

"No I didn't"

"Yes you did"

I stare blinking

"I did drop a lot of acid the other day. Dude I had a bad trip I was fighting zombies, and then flying monkeys showed up it was nuts man, and they took my pipe"

I said and my stomach hurt badly

"Shit im hungry "

"You've been on drugs for days"

"Im fine, one second Hey brother"

_Why in blazes haven't ya answered yer phone in 2 weeks?_

I pulled the phone away

"Excuse me Felix my brother is screaming at me,"

_I was worried ya went and binge drinking yourself inta a coma. What in blazes is wrong with ya? Bloody hell Zarina i've died twice of worry._

"Im fine Nathan I just went on a drug binge, i've been on acid for days, I got me arm torn off my a monkey fer christ sakes"

_Oh acid from Jimmy? Don't use his stuff he puts something In it ta bring shit ta life. Dont mess with blood magic_

_Ya know he puffs crazy shit in his drugs!_

"Yeah well unlike some people I can handle my fucking drugs,"

I said and saw Aro and Marcus I waved

_Ya cant be doing so much alone ya need adult supervision I been tellin ya fer years_

"I don't need adult supervision, me neighbors are here though so ill see ya soon right?"

I said as I lined up some coke

_We fly out next Tuesday, and be sober_

"I'm not making any promises but i'm staying off the acid for awhile I tripped and thought I killed like 60 people. "

_No more LSD be safe I love you sister_

"Ill be fine I love you brother"

I said and hung up I looked at Aro he was so close to me I hung up my phone

"Hello"

He just stared at me as if in shock I snorted a whole line and stood I was standing here he touched my arm I flinched it was sore

"Ow"

He stares at me he opened his mouth slightly and I could barely hear him

"What?"

I asked confused unable to hear him he cleared his throat and didn't say anything I waited

"Or not,"

My phone rang again and this time it was my mother, held up a hand

"Excuse me"

I said and answered big mistake she was screaming I pulled the phone from my ear wincing I held it down while she screamed at me.

"Mom, mom im fine"

_Penses como Quasided me estas? Cuando tu Hermano Nathan tejis tu no estas hablando por muchos días ya estoy gritis. Estoy loca Zarina! Donde estas teje me esta hora Zarina, porque no tienes un corda para levante tu telefono. _

I scoffed and out down the phone I rolled my hand and eyes Felix chuckled

"Ama calmette soy bien"

_Cuando te via hacen tu Vida?_

"Ama yo teigo un Vivan, yo soy Livin la vida loca!"

_Ay dios mio santa santa maria madre de dios pOr favor ayudenme mi nina dios por favor _

I sighed annoyed

"And she's praying"

I sighed and set my phone down, I looked at a bottle of scotch and poured myself a drink.

"You should eat real food"

"Maybe later"

I said and pulled out a blunt a lit up I put the phone to my ear and she was still praying

"Fuck this, ama estoy bien déjame en paz, cuando yo quiera busca amor, pero ahorita yo no mas qure a huga ye tomas ye hesion drogas."

_Yo quiero nintas! Por favor mira claro its your duty to reproduce! Tu es un Ehja te dios_

"Jesus christ its like talking to a fucking wall"

I hung up and tensed gulping

"Holy shit"

I said and dropped my phone like its cursed, it rang again I backed away

"Shouldn't you answer that?

"Im not going to answer it some some crazy spanish lady can cuss me out in Spanish. Fuck that I don't need that kinda negativity in my life."

I said I yawned and stretch it hurt I groan

"Fuck I need to stop passing out in closets and bathtubs. What's up guys"

I asked they stared at me I stare back at them the looked at me like I was crazy

"What?"

I asked and blinked and it rang I kicked it under the small chest of drawers. I yawned

"What was that the other day?"

"Oh I was on a lot of acid im sorry if I said or did something crazy, last time I woke up naked and covered in blood apparently I sacrifice dogs to Apollo the god of war when i'm on Acid"

They stared at me

"Maybe you should stop doing drugs"

"Maybe you should stop judging people"

I said to Caius, I went to the Piano and played a few keys.

"Do you play?"

I turned to the soft voice I stared at Aro

"So he speaks"

I said grinning he stared at me I played a few tones

"Ive been playing since I was four"

I said and began a soft tune it was my favorite song by Macklemore. I smiled

"know it?"

He shook his head my fingers glided over the keys it filled the silent room

_When I was in the 3rd grade_

_I thought that I was gay_

_Because I could draw my uncle was and I kept my room straight_

_I told my mom tears rushing down my face_

_Shes like_

_Ben you've loved girls since before pre k_

_Trippin huh I guess she had a point didn't she bunch of stereotypes all in my head_

_I remember doing the math in my head like yeah_

_Im good at little league a preconceived idea of what it all meant _

_For those that liked sex_

_Had the same characteristics _

_the right wing conservatives think its a decision._

_And you can be cured with some treatment and religion_

_Man made rewiring of a predisposition blame god_

_Oh no here we go America the brave, still fears what we don't know_

_God loves all his children yet somehow forgotten_

_But we paraphrase a hook written 35,000 years ago._

_I dont know_

_Ba bah bah bah ba ba bah_

_And I can't change _

_Even if I rried_

_Even if I wanted tooooo_

_And I can't change_

_Even if I tried_

_Even if I wanted toooo_

_My love my love my love_

_She keeps me warm _

_She keeps me warm_

_She keeps me warm _

_she keeps me warm._

_If I was gay I would think hip hop hates me_

_Have you read the Youtube comments lately?_

_Man thats gay,_

_Gets dropped on the daily_

_We become so numb to what were saying,_

_A culture founded from oppression,_

_Yet we don't have acceptance for em?_

_Call each other faggots behind the keys of a message board. _

_A word rooted in hate yet our Genre still ignores it._

_Gay is Synonymous with the lesser._

_Its the same hate thats caused wars from religion_

_Gender to skin color_

_The complexion of your pigment_

_The same fight that led people to walk outs and sit ins_

_Its human rights for everybody there is no difference, _

_Live on and be yourself_

_When I was at church they taught me something else_

_If you preach hate at the service, those words arent anointed_

_That holy water that you soak in has been poisoned. _

_When everyone else is more comfortable remaining voiceless_

_Rather than fighting for humans that have had their rights stolen._

_I might not be the same _

_But thats not important no freedom till were equal_

_Damn right I support it._

_And I can't change_

_Even if I tried_

_Even if I wanted too_

_My love my love my love_

_She keeps me warm_

_She keeps me warm_

_She keeps me warm _

_she keeps me warm._

_We press play don't press pause, _

_Progress smart Shaun with the veil over our eyes we turn our back at the cause._

_Till the day that my uncles can be united by law_

_Kids are walking around the hall way plagued by a pain in their heart_

_A world so hateful some would rather die than be who they are_

_And a certificate on paper isnt gonna solve it all. _

_But its a damn good place to start._

_No law is going to change us_

_We have to change us_

_Whatever god you believe in we come from the same one._

_Strip away the fear underneath its all the same love about time that we raised up since._

_And I can't change _

_Even if tired _

_Even if I wanted too _

_And I can't change _

_Even if I tried _

_Even I wanted too_

_My love my love my love_

_She keeps me warm_

_She keeps me warm_

_She keeps me warm_

_She keeps me warm_

_Love is patient_

_Love is kind_

_Love is patient_

_Love is kind_

_Love is patient _

_Love is kind_

I sang and smiled as I played I looked at Aro he was just staring at me, I blinked he didn't move or speak or smile he just stared. Ok thats not fucken weird, I blinked

"Well i'm going to have a drink, hey Marcus can I get you drink too? Or a hooker, some percocets, blow. I just wanna see you smile."

Marcus chuckled at me I took his arm and led him out he followed me confused I walked casually.

"Miss. Valentine?"

"yes Mr. Volturi?"

I asked elegantly

"Where are we going?"

"I would care for a night stroll in the gardens, I wish you to accompany me"

He nodded politely he was a gentleman after all,

"Of course Miss. Valentine"

"That and those fucking gnomes are going to try and kidnap me again,"

I said and looked around I grabbed a candelabra and swung it in hand, he chuckled

"You're quite odd"

"And you're quite sad, lets have some tea and you can tell me all about it,"

I said patting his hand he gave me a interesting look not a smile but similar. The gardens were beautiful, the pale moon made the flowers darker, colorless I smiled I liked darkness perhaps thats why my powers were the shadows. I felt at ease comfortable we sat down and someone set tea down I jumped

"Apologies"

I looked at deep red eyes I blinked she was beautiful she looked like a preteen, she was pretty I looked at her

"Thank you Jane"

She nodded and bowed she wore a black dress and boots I watched her go

"Marcus?"

"Yes?'

He asked I looked at him his eyes were so pale dead empty, he was alone so utterly alone. I stared at him

"Marcus why are you sad?"

He almost smiled but it wasnt quite right.

"I've lost the only love i'll ever know"

I gasped slightly, I closed my lips and took his hand, no words could describe the ache I felt I grimaced and stared i'd use my power I smiled and thought of my love for Nathan it wasn't the same it could never be compared to that. I gulped and inhaled deep I sent it all my happiness the love I feel for my Brother he stares at me, his eyes widened slightly. I tensed he knew what I was doing, he knew his eyes recognized it immediately I pulled away feeling alarmed. He knew I had powers I gulped he held up a hand I felt my heart pounding fear I was petrified absolutely petrified

"All is well, all is well, Peace, calm lets all calm down."

I stared he wanted me to use my power, I read him like the way I understood Nathan. I felt the air rage anger and possessiveness. I gulped and sent out calm waves I didn't know where it was coming from. Marcus looked at me blinking we had a sibling language. I stared at him gulping

"You must eat, you will become sick you're very pale"

I stared he was right I need to eat I sat up and a plate was set in front of me I stared it was ravioli, alfredo cheese mushroom and bacon. Lots of them extra sauce I stared at the garlic bread, it was my favorite texas toast. And a caesar salad with extra croutons and egg. I stare this was my favorite dish, I looked up he had his tea and sipped it I stared.

"You must eat Miss. Valentine you wouldn't want Nathan to worry"

I glared at him and he shifted feeling my rage.

"You spoke to my brother?"

It was irrational I know I was angry why was I angry? I was just enraged

"He called the estate we took messages and he and I have had several conversations"

I stared at him he wasn't lying I blinked

"Yer brother is quite informative of you"

My eye twitched

"When I get my hands on that little imp im going to gut em and hang him by his intestines"

I said scowling I cut my food and took a small bite. I ate everything with the utmost etiquette

"Im impressed"

"I'm not a savage, I just drink like a lush"

He nodded and almost smiled, I sipped my tea it was really good I drank the whole thing

"Marcus"

I felt it hit me I was dizzy k blinked and stood I fell and I reached for the shadows I was swallowed I came too and groaned the darkness I sat up and waved my hands opening it became gray I blinked and shifted into the veranda I crawled from the bushes and stood up I dusted when I was attacked

"Gsr hed!"

I looked up to see the ugly potato faced gnomes, I was kicked

"Oi back off ya little fucker!"

I said and kicked one I was taken down they were grappling my arms I was pulling them off and tossing them. I glared

"You belong to us"

"get off me!"

I punched one in the face hard

"Ow"

One bit me

"Oh wanker!"

I heard a laugh and loomed up to see Caius

"Fuck you help me"

"Why should I"

I

My legs were tied up I was throwing gnomes now

"Fuck you gnomes fuck you"

I punched one and it bit me

"Ow fucking jew"

I yelled and was bleeding he sighed and lifted one sneered at it and punched it completely shattering it. They attacked him and he smashed them with ease I was already tied up and they ran he lifted me and walked me inside

"hey aren't you going to untie me?"

"I rather enjoy you without a smoke or drink in hand"

"Hey! Let me go Caius! You jerk you can't just bound and tie me"

He smiled and tossed me on the couch I groaned and rolled off he laughed I wiggle moving around I get my wrists loose and begin pulling I wiggle out of the binds and out of my cloths. I stand up and turn and stare at Aro he stares standing completely still not moving not breathing. I blinked

"Are you ok dude?"

I ask nothing Nd Felix enters

"Hey why are you naked?"

"Im not the gnomes tried to take me again and I just escaped those bastards, ya know they aIn't too smart gnomes just wave something shiny over their eyes and they think its the best thing ever."

I said he stared at me

"What? You don't know your gnome lore?"

"How do gnomes even exist?"

Felix asked me

"everything exists felix, we all live together in a delicate balance, however some things like fairies and gnomes can't sustain energy and cannot live in our realm. They thrive in shadows in in entry ways."

"Do you believe in vampires"

I laughed

"Dont be ridiculous vampires dont exist"

I said scoffing and opened my small necklace cross I snorted some coke and sniffed

"What is wrong with you?"

I rubbed my wrist on my hip

"Its the only time I feel alive oh and Marcus if you want to drug me just hand me the fucking drugs! Fucking date raper"

He looked alarmed

"No that was not master Marcus's idea it was Jane she wanted to take you"

Felix explained quickly I hadn't realized I lifted the glass table and chucked it at Marcus. I stared I backed away

"Fuck me"

I said and felt the endorphins my mind tripping I lifted the couch and threw it at the wall, I shook my head

'Fuck!"

I inhaled and shook my head

"What are you doing?'

"Its fucking hot in here! I feel like im on fire holy shit its hot "

"Don't take off your bra!"

I was naked I ran through the house on fire.

"Fucking LSD plants"

I yelled and dove in the swimming pool I got to the shadows and fell into the shadow realm I fell out behind the bar and coughed.

"Zarina"

"Ok maybe I should slow down on the drugs"

I said and someone put a coat Around me I was lifted up

"Put me the fuck down right now"

I snapped

"Your naked"

"I came into this world naked screaming and covered in blood and I intend to go out that way."

I said he stared at me I blinked I waited he set me down, I sighed and relaxed I walked well ran to my room.

"Shit"


	8. Nathan

I was eating everything I was hungry, starved I had been keeping everything perfect. Nathan was coming soon and my mom, I was scrub cleaning walking around with windex and napkins.

"Everything is perfect Zarina"

I i told myself, grimaced and nodded I was stocking the bar

"No wild parties this weekend?"

I saw Caius

"No my moms coming and i'll be drinking,"

I sighed what the hell was I going to do? My mom was going to be here, and her boyfriend I grimaced I still hadn't accepted his existence. I set the pool toys away I was so deep in thought just patrolling the grounds. I was anxious. I stared at some daisies so deep in thought I hadnt heard my name

"Dirty little tart!"

I looked up and saw my skinny beanpole brother his wild curly hair was a mess and his green eyes lit up as, he saw me

"Look at ya wearing real clothes and shit."

"Fuck ya tiny little gimp"

"Oi ya know yer tha meanest little tart I ever did lay me leafs on"

I hugged him holding hi. So close

"My brother my brother"

"My sister my sister"

I loved my brother

"Oi don't forget bout us"

I grinned seeing Marnie

"Ya look beautiful love"

"Thanks"

"Shes havin a girl"

I smiled and kissed her and lifted Nathan Jr. Who was only 10 months.

"Yer cutting it close aint ya love?"

She smiled

"I love yer brother"

Nathan was kissing on his son and loving him, I smiled

"Well these is the estate i'll show ya the grounds, the old Family lives here they're interesting"

"Ya got a pool side bar?!"

He ran to the bar excited

"Oh were moving in"

"We already have one lush, we don't need anymore"

I grinned

"Nathan this is Caius my neighbor,"

"Hello"

"Caius ya pasty bastard I was wondering if i'd meet ya, Marcus told me ya weren't very social"

Caius smirked and looked at me

"You're both twins"

"Ya got no idea, irish twins ready fer some pic partying before mom gets here? She flys in friday"

"Oh fuck yeah I am"

"Ive got some mollies"

"Molly, molly molly molly molly"

"Not so fast"

I looked at Marnie she had her arms on her hips

"Before you two get belligerent and destroy half the city and the lives of innocent girls, Zarina"

"hey"

Nathan laughed at me I pouted

"I'm exhausted and I want sleep, you need sleep too Nathan"

"Oh come on let me at least have one toke with me sister Marnie"

"Oh please Mar its been ages"

We both begged she sighed

"Alright ya got 20 minutes, but I'm putting Nathan Jr. Down fer bed"

He kissed her I kissed her and Nathan shover me

"Oi!"

I laughed he grabbed me and we ran out like school children,

"Oi ya havent showed us where we're sleeping"

She called I stopped

"I shall escort you"

Caius said and led her back to the Estate I got to a large wall I loved this area there was a small stain glass window with an angel on it the saddest thing I ever did see. A small stone bench and lots of beautiful daisies, I sat with Nathan

"Come here"

I looked at him he held out his arms I hugged him I relaxed I felt home I felt whole with my brother and the emptiness didn't feel as bad. I he held me for awhile and we smoked up

"You alright love? I hate tha idea of ya being alone, here ya get yerself in trouble"

I smiled and scoffed

"Im great here Nathan, got loads of friends"

Really where?"

He asked I looked down

"Yer lonely I get it, and party and drink and fuck as often as ya like love, but at least do it with people,"

"My neighbors are cool"

"Yer neighbors are fucking weird"

I giggled they're good people he smiled

"Maybe ya should come to the states"

"I like Italy"

"Ya can't speak fucking Italian"

"So! Ok maybe I don't like going out is cause I dont fucking speak Italian"

"Then why would ya move ta a country ya don't know the language?"

"I don't know! I thought it wasn't England so I fucking went for it"

He sighed I folded my arms

"Ya can't run from life love, ya gotta live it."

I scoffed and glared

"I ain't runnin from nothing"

"Yer runnin why else did Seth give ya what ya wanted?"

He asked me I stared he knew he he sighed and hugged me

"I aint going nowhere I promise, but ya need something ta hold ya down"

I stared Nathan and I knew each other I held his hand and made us invisible I we smoked and got tore back we walked around laughing and got to the Estate I was dancing

"Hey Zarina are ya hungry?"

I looked at Marnie she stood with Marcus and Nathan Jr and she looked pissed

"My love my darling ever so beautiful Marnie what has ya in such a foul mood my princess."

"Jackass"

"Your words ring true love but im yer jackass"

"Nathan I told you not to get too frucked up"

"And im just high shes me only sister, if im not there fer her self destructive tendencies who will be come now love, not to fret we got Nathan Jr. Ya go rezt me love"

"Nathan"

"I promise"

He took Nathan and handed him to me I took him in my arms and ran out with him

"Lets eat some ice cream nathan jr."

"Don't stuff his face with sugar Zarina! You'll give him diabetes!"

I ran into the kitchen and set him on the floor

"Ok kid stay"

I said and got a popsicle I looked down his big blue eyes looked up at me they locked with the popsicle. I I opener it and handed it to the kid Nathan slid in and picked him up

"Heres his high chair"

He said And set up a weird looking contraption I blinked he put him in it.

"Is he ok in there?"

"Course he is he loves it"

I shrugged and sighed we made food I was on the floor cans of spray cheese around me. My stomach hurt Celias heels clicked and I looked up she tutted

"Miss. Valentine that is no way for a lady to behave"

She said

"Woah"

I heard and Nathan looked at Celia he grinner and checked her out

"Hello"

He said I smacked him

"Ow what did ya go an do tha fer?"

"Marnie"

He stared and looked to see Nathan Jr passed out he took him out and walked out to change him. I looked at Ciela

"How have you been Ciela?"

"Well i've been taking care if the city records how have you been?"

"Im ok,"

"Just ok?"

She asked I stared she grinned

"A little birdie told me you have been spending time with Aro Volturi"

I stared

"Who?"

She blinked at me her eyes widen

"Aro"

I stared

"Oh, that weird guy?"

Her eyes widened in shock she smiled

"Yeah I think that guys spoken to like all of twice"

She coughed and I could tell it was a laugh.

"So you aren't trying to make a move?"

"First of all the guy doesnt even talk to me, i've said hello like a handful of times, he doesn't talk to me and he stares and it really really bothers me."

She looked surprised shocked even

"I dont like to be fucking stared at it makes me uncomfortable, like i've done something wrong and h3 never says a goddamn word. And he stands there really creepy. Like im sure hes a great guy if he actually fucking talked to me instead of just staring like a psycho"

She stared

"Your very upset"

"He upsets me!"

"Im certain his wife will speak to him"

"Hes married!?"

I demanded she stared at me I felt angry hes married and stares at me that way. Like I was... Like I was what why did I like the way he looked at me? I found myself staring at his lips they didn't move they were long thin. The top lip pointed his lips were soft I blinked. Aros lips I flushed he was married I frowned and shrugger

"Hungry?"

"I just ate"

She said smiling I went to see Nathan he was holding Nathan Jr. And set him in his pack and play, he kissed my cheek and went to nap I went to ky flat showered and got outside I was on my way across the grounds when I saw a cab pulling up I frowner was that my mom already? She could come to surprise us I head inside and grab a bathrobe

"Zarina"

I looked up to see Jane she was in a cute dress and boots

"There is someone at the door for you"

"Oh thanks"

"Of course and my father would like a word in the study, ill entertain your guest"

"Oh ok thanks jane"

I said and headed to the study, I entered the room and went straight for the scotch man it was delecious

"Of course help yourself

Came Caius cold voice

"Thanks sunshine so whats up?"

I asked he looked at me I stared

"You're in a bathrobe"

"My moms here"

"I see, you do have morals around your mother at least"

I smiled

"How is your family's stay?"

"Its only been a few hours"

"We would like to lend out our cook, you don't cook unless its to put drugs in it so Demitri will help you"

"What about Felix? "

He rose a brow

"Felix?"

"Yeah I mean hes really hot and I could get some while my moms here and I dont shoot myself through the fucking head"

"Felix will not be providing drugs to you"

"I can get drugs my damn self im talking ab9ut sex"

He looked shocked his mouth dropped

"You would have sex with Felix?"

I smiled

"Many times"

He looked intrigued

"Who else?"

"Marcus"

He grinned wickedly

"Why?"

"I just feel really bad his wife died and Marcus is super hot I would ride his cock for hours if he let m3"

He gaped like a fish

"What?"

He cleared his throat

"Well i'm certainly surprised"

"Id do Demitri too,"

He blinked repeatedly I stared

"I didn't need to know that information"

I laughed

"Demitri would be easy, Marcue id have to take my time with and seduce, be nice a slow them pluck him when hes ripe"

I nodded and licked my lips imaging Marcus on top of me. I bit my lip

"And what of Aro? Do you find him sexually appealing?"

"That weird guy who fucking stares at me all the time?"

He looked as surprised as Ciela did

"I dont even know him i've spoken to him all of twice and he just stares at me."

He bit his lip chuckling

"Besides I don't go for married guys"

He looked at me surprised I smiled

"Im worried about Felix helping you, hes oddly attached"

I looked at him and smiled

"Of course im girl with boobs and hes a guy, plus Felix is fucking sexy I want to lick chocolate syrup off of him. Caius you don't understand the things I will do to your nephew"

He stared in complete shock

"You don't find that slutty?"

"Im single hes single we're two grown ass adults, with needs and its basic survival instinct"

He gulped and smiled

"That is a very good point!"

He said he was so loud I liked it I was hard of hearing in one ear

"Well this was amazing my mother is here so I have to go be cleansed of all my wickedness"

"What?"

"Shes fucking crazy"

"She would not invite a man of cloth you'd burn"

"Fucking rude"

He smirked

"100 bucks she brings a priest to dinner"

He narrowed his eyes

"Surely your mother isn't that overzealous"

I stared at him he sighed I walked out and headed toward the front I saw Jane and she looked at me

"Hi Jane"

"Hello Zarina"

She said I stared at her she stared back what was wrong with Jane? Alot obviously, before I could say anything the door opened and I tur ed and starer. My eyes locked with old gray blue orbs, he shaved his hair was trimmed and he was wearing what looked like a button up sh8rt and some jeans. He stared at me I stared back and I lost it completely

"You sun of a bitch!"

I punched him in the nose he smacked me across the face and it was on, I tackled him do2n he in the nose and I swung repeatedly I screamed and felt arms around me I grabbed my father by his haor and ounched him continuously.

"Grab her arms she won't let go!"

Nathan I turned and glared at him I screamed and lunged

"No let her go he deserves it"

I was punching Nathan repeatedly and I felt his nose break I broke his jaw then I stood up and kicked him in the lung

"You're going to kill him"

"I know"

I yelled and was held back Caius kneeled down

"Hes dead"

"Goddamn it Zarina!"

Marnie sighed

"What?"

"I told him I was going to kill him if he ruined our holiday"

"You can kill him when he gets back up"

"You just murdered your brother"

Caius said I looked at him he looked alarmed it was just him and Aro. They frowned at us we didn't seem phased in fact none of us cared

"He'll be fine, he usually dies every few weeks anyway just by being stupid."

I said blood spilled everywhere I sighed

"Im going to check on Nathan Jr, and see if yer dad needs a hospital!"

I spit out some blood and wiped my face

"Your brother is dead"

I looked at them and said

"Well he won't be for long"

i spAT OUT STILL PISSED OFF, IF HE DIDN'T COME BACK TO LIFE SOON I WAS GOING TO BURN HIM TO ASH, SEE IF HE CAN COME BACK FROM THAT SJEW SON OF A BITCH I KICKED HIM A FEW MORE TIMES TO LET THE RAGE OUT They stared and Nathan gasped and sat up

"Ya rude little cunt"

He said and wiped the blood

"But he was just dead"

I sighed and looked at them

"Nathans immortal"

I said they stared at me

"That hurt"

"Im glad you jackass"

"Hes our da, ya can't just turn your back on him"

"Watch me":

"Zarina"

"He turned his back on us"

"ANd he regrets it"

"Are you kidding me? He left you at Ikea on your 8th birthday and yer defending the jackass"

Nathan was wiping blood off of him

"Im not defending him"

"How dare you invite him to my house, my house"

"Hes your da, ya can't expect ta ignore him forever"

it turned into a screaming match and we were screaming over each other I got pissed and grabbed the knife on the wall and stabbed him in the heart he fell down dead and I pulled out the knife and stormed out covered in blood. I went into the bathroom and stared at the sink I was so upset the door opened

"Your dirty"

I looked at Jane she approached and cleaned me up, I was silent she was silent I sighed

"Your brothers immortal?"

"Yeah, there was this weird storm, a lot of people got really strange powers, Nathan is immortal"

"Immortal means you can't die he still dies"

"Ok so regeneration he technically did, he just doesn't stay dead"

I said she looked at me, there was a knock

"Zarina ya alright darling?"

It was Nathan we couldn't stand being upset with each other I was silent he knocked

"I know yer upset, im sorry I just wanted ya ta not be so lonely, and Da really wants ta make things work with us, please let me in."

Silence

"Ok im a epic jackass, its all me fault, please dont be mad at me. please Zarina"

I sighed and looked at the door

"Ill let ya shoot me in the dick as much as ya want swear it"

I giggled and opened the door he looked at me pouting and those leaf green eyes staring at me I smiled and sighed he hugged me I held him back.

"I know I know,"

I was crying, he wiped my eyes

"I hate ta see ya cry love please dont"

I sniffed he looked at my face and kissed me sweetly he hugged me and I hugged him

"I didnt hurt you did I?"

"Only me pride is wounded, what kinda bouncer am I?"

I giggled he pet my hair

"Come on lets get some good food"

I nodded and he led me outside and we walked across the court

"Oh shit my neighbors we should invite them for dinner"

"Not such a good idea love, and ya really need ta stop doing Acid from Jeffrey, ya know he puts blood magic in it."

"Your an idiot."

I said we ate some food,


	9. drug induced hillusinations

Nathan and Marine headed to bed soon after I was out in the garden area just smoking.

"Those will kill you"

It was soft and louder, I looked up it was Aro, I looked around he stared at me perplexed

"Are you actually talking to me Aro?"

I asked he stopped and he smiled at me it was a cheesy koolaid smile. I rose a brow and grinner right back. I inhaled and blew smoke at him.

"At least its not cocain"

"Thats true"

He said and sat on the bench I leaned into the tree,

"Jane cleaned your face,"

I stared I was swollen we fought hard I had a fat lip and swollen face he had a broken jaw I licked my lip as blood seeped out. I nodded

"Yeah for a kid she is one hell of a nurse, she was gentle and soft and professional as if she had cleaned blood her entire life."

He chuckled and I put out the last cigarette on my shoe and I put the bud in the blue plastic bag.

"Why do you carry a bag?"

"I don't like leaving DNA evidence behind"

He stared at me I looked at the forest and stared

"Do you have a gift as well?"

I zoned in on him he looked curious

"Yeah actually several"

"Multiple talents?"

I sigher and stood up straight I held out my hands and took a deep breath. The earth began moving roots began to uncoil and curl the trees began shifting and I made the trees line up and make a path. I stared at him my eye twitched, I sighed and rubbed my eyes. It took a lot of concentration

"Damn it"

I muttered and shook my head of the headache I felt a cold hand on my forehead I jumped it was like Ice Aro stood stock still I didn't move he stared

"You shouldn't stress yourself, you're not strong enough"

I stared at him he stared at me I backed away suddenly feeling extremely self conscience. I took a breath

"Thanks"

"What else do you do?"

I faded into the shadows he was shocked

"Thats how you do it"

I shifted out

"I've always felt like a shadow ya know, so when the storm hit I guess the shadows and I became one. I wouldn't tell nathan for the longest time. He thought he didn't have a power."

"Im mortality"

I smiled and nodded

"Sorry about getting blood everywhere, ill clean it up"

He waved it off

"Its of no consequence"

I nodded and leaned back into the tree he sat down and I looked up at the sky

"Why did you come to Italy?"

He asks I looked at him I blinked I take a breath to answer and hesitate why did I come to Italy? Because I just did I stare at him.

"I just. Followed the shadows and figured hell anywhere is better than where i've been"

He stared at me

"Did you not like London?"

I shrug

"It wasnt so bad I mean, it had its perks. The gear there is so much better"

"Gear?"

"Drugs"

"Why do you do drugs?"

He asked he wasn't scolding he was genuinely curious as if asking about the weather. So light and carefree but raging curiosity burned behind his eyes

"Its the only time I feel alive"

He looked shocked he frowned

"All the things that make me feel alive are killing me"

I said he frowned I heard a crack and vanished fading into shadows I go home and plop on my bed I stared at the ceiling. I reached under my pillow and pulled out a little red container. Lucy I dropped 4 tabs and slipped away into a fantasy world. I stared at the giant octopus in the swimming pool, shit its tentacles moving slimy over the stone I backed away shit. I needed the booze he was kicked by gnomes

"Hey you little fuckers!"

I yelled and turned I stared at Jane she rose a brow and held up a gnome she was examining it a guy who looked her age was staring at the octopus.

"Jane"

"Did you take drugs again?"

Jane asked I grinned she was in the cutest pink dress and pigtails. she frowned and looked at her cloths

"You look so cute, Jane do me a favor glare at that Giant sea monster so I can sneak into the bar."

She stared at me

"Alec, kill it"

She said I turned and Alec began fighting the creature I took the opportunity to run and I made inside and stopped there was blood everywhere dead bodies everywhere just stacked up and laying there Felix was stacking them and I wasn't in the pool I was in the huge room. I stared at the small dead children. They were so lifeless so gone. I started screaming I felt cold and then bats surrounded us I fell and they flew around me. Suddenly it was birds I faded into the shadows. Darkness thats all I felt around me was complete and utter darkness.

"Zarina"

I heard it faint like a whisper I looked up someone was calling me I heard it again

"Zarina"

Nathan he was calling me I sifted into the gray and went into real world.

"Nathan"

I said I was sitting on the floor in the living room I looked around

"Holy shit Zarina what happened?"

I looked at him confused I was covered in blood I stared at my hands

"Oh goddamn it one day one fucking day Zarina where yer don't end up killing a bunch of people"

"What?"

"Look at ya covered in blood I can't take you anywhere now ya wiped out my whole Schedule i'm gonna have ta get rid of all these bodies now."

"I didn't kill anybody"

"Oh really love your covered in blood and theres dead people in the swimming pool"

I stared at him

"Who else coulda done it Zarina? You're the murderer here"

"I'll strangle you to death mother fucker"

"See violence."

I stared at all the dead people and Caius walked in

"I am so sorry Caius ill get rid of the bodies I swear, I was tripping hard on LSD and I did some crazy shit. Im pretty sure I sacrificed children"

I said wide eyed

"See now yer neighbors think yer crazy, honestly Zarina moms will be here tomorrow"

I stared

"Shit both of our moms?"

"Yes both of them yours and mine, and ...ya"

I cringed and hesitate

"Im gonna go shower"

"Jane can assist you Nathan"

"No janes just a little girl dont be cruel Caius. Make Demitri do it."

Caius seemed to smirk at some inside joke and I walked toward the front of the castle going along the paito I would need a shower. I contemplate using one of the ones in here technically it was my house and I couod easily run home in a towel. I didn't care, I got toward the door I opened it broad daylight amd people fuck I shit it so fast I turned and looked at Caius he smiled

"Caius its the middle of the mutha fucken day"

He stared and seemed to smile

"So you were sacrificing children?"

"I was on so much LSD"

"You have bruising and scabs"

"My sacrifice was ruined, and Apolo sent birds to attack me"

"What?"

"Nothing Im completely crazy when im on Acid I sacrifice children I just killed a bunch of people. Holy shit Caius the tours people are going to see the dead bodies."

"Its all taken care of"

He said and seemed to stand taller,

"You need to be cleansed, Chelsea can help you she will meet you in the main hall"

I walked toward the main hall and Chelsea came out of no where literally

"Hi"

I was invisible, I panicked my heart was pounding I reappeared

"Chelsea don't do that, do you have any idea how much drugs I do? My heart can't take that"

I said she smiled

"Sorry come on ill show you where to go"

I smiled and went into a really nice bathroom the shower was amazing and the soap magnificent it was all granite black and gray deep bold marble. All glass mirror huge marble counter top the sink was enormous and the space amazing there was soaps and lotion I loved These people. I smiled and scrubbed it was beautiful I grinned and stepped out I brushed and flossed Chelsea walked in

"Want a facial?"

"Oh sure

She had me on a table and cleaned my face exfoliated, Extracted and masked.

"Your skin is so dehydrated"

"Why?"

"You drink and do a lot of drugs, you need more water"

I was silent she smiled and I felt better I dressed and stepped out going down the hall,

"Zarina,"

I turned and saw a door open and stared at Aro he looked surprised and looked at my dress he smiled

"You look lovely"

He said I stared

"Thanks"

I said he stared before I could say anything A blonde woman appeared out of nowhere I shifted into shadows petrified she scared me I came back out

"Dont do that"

"Sorry sirthe tour is about to begin"

"Oh I haven't been on a Tour yet could I tag along? Im sure my moms would like to come"

Aro smiled

"We will give your family a personal tour Heidi will make arrangements"

"Ok"

I said and shrugged

"I believe your family is waiting for you"

I grimaced I looked down the hallway, mother was coming, I gulped involuntarily mother I loved her. So much and I was afraid of hurting her. She was so fragile always afraid of losing me, I bit my lip and stood taller I had to be the presentable princess she expected.

"Aro"

"Yes?"

"Do I look like a slut?"

I asked he was silent I looked at him

"I can't be half naked around my mother, she'll cry you wanna see a middle aged woman cry? Its not that funny."

He pursed his lips

"You look Lovely Miss. Valentine"

I sighed and looked down the hall biting my lip.

"Good luck"

"I hope she didn't bring the priest"


	10. Saved by the Aro

I walked out and headed inside Nathan was talking to mom and hugging her I smiled seeing my mother she beamed at me her long dark hair had gray inside of it and yet to me she was still beautiful

"Mama"

I whispered and hugged her she hugged me back she was so small, I looked at her she smiled at me her green eyes looking sad.

"Estas comedindon?"

I stared she smiled at me

"Que guapa"

"Mom you have no Idea how much of a train wreck I looked this morning I was covered in sweet, almond joys are delicious, hi Darien"

"Hello Zarina you look refreshing im glad you haven't been drinking and pissing away your life."

"Oh if I am its none of your fucking business"

I said class crash and burn well I stare my stepmother stared at me in shock and Darien looked at me. So it starts. I was going to need all my self control

"Zarina!"

"Hi mom"

I said to Nathans mom joyce, my mom beamed the two women hugged each other and me they were very close both not being with my father. She kissed me and I smiled at her boyfriend regained my lady statue. I led everyone inside

"Ama estes es tu apartamento"

"Que Bonita"

I stared bamboo floors, off white on two walls and peach with custard yellow trim on the other. How the hell did I know that? I do read a lot of home improvement magazines. I did like looking at them, the couches were a soft tan color.

"Oh my goodness,"

Joyce exclaimed her hands on her heart.

"This is Beautiful"

She said and hugged me I kissed her and Nathan grinned

"Want to see your mum? And then Jefferys flat"

I stared at Nathan seriously?

"We will be sharing a room Nathan"

"Why?"

I smiled he was such a mama's boy

"Zarina ya promised"

Nathan said I just laugh he looks at Me

"Zarina!"

I giggle

"Yer such an arse"

"Yer the mommas boy, come on ill show you"

I said and led them upstairs we walked into a more modern apartment, glass furniture black and gray suede sectional with black and white pillows. A glass coffee table. Small glass tea lights were everywhere it was very beautiful. The hallway was white the bathroom was tranquil there was a glass bowl with floating plants real ones, I stared holy shit. I looked at Nathan he grinned it was beautiful it smelled like a meadow it was perfect the bathtub was huge and a basket sat in it filled with soaps and lotions and scrubs and sun screen. I was going to suck Felix's dick so hard later. I knew he helped I smiled and man the bedroom was even more amazing. there were floating stairs leading up to the large bed and upper floor. Deck. I smiled I loved this apartment.

"Who designed these apartments?"

"They were designed by mother"

I looked over to see Jane I smiled she stares at us

"She renovated this whole building"

"La mama de Jane Hace todo los apartamentos,"

"Onde estas La mama"

I shifted and looked at jane she stared at me

"She died"

"Estás Muerte"

"She did it all"

she was rather proud almost as if she did it herself, I looked at my mothers they both looked at jane so sadly

"Oh you poor little thing"

My mother said and hugged her holding her so close

"She is so pretty"

"Muy guapa mira las ojos. Que bonita mouniqa. Como esta me mouniqa?"

"And a clear complexion"

"Muy Chula"

"Mom"

I said and pulled jane from the two ogling women

"Everything is so lovely"

"We prepared lunch in the pool hall"

"Lunch?"

"Pool hall?"

My mother looked at us she didn't speak english well some words here and there but she was pure spanish.

I smiler and followed them everything was beautiful, an enormous table with food was set out I stared at it surprised Jane smiled at me pleased I was happy my family was shocked and I looked at the pool it was huge and dark on one side. Something was in there, I watched as a huge shark began to surface shit.

"The pool looks lovely so clean and refreshing"

"I cant wait to go into it, I haven't brought a suit though"

"Why don't ya go in Jeffrey make yerself at home"

I watched as the giant shark came closer, I gasped and felt my heart pound I tensed a shark fuck a shark, I was still on acid I shouldn't have dropped four tabs, I looked at Nathan he sensed me our sibling link. He glanced at me and he looked confused I looked at the pool he looked at the water smirked and looked at Jeffery. He better not. Nathan shoved pushed him lightly and he was about to fall in when someone caught his arm

"Do be careful"

I turned and saw Aro he looked at me I broke into a grin, it still hurt the fresh growing skin. But seeing him made me feel giddy I blushed and looked down. I turned to Nathan and punched him in the arm

"Ow"

The shark snapped up Joyce screamed

"Oh my goodness"

I smiled everyone backed away from the pool, Aro smiled

"Good afternoon Zarina"

"Good afternoon Mr. Volturi"

I said politely he looked surprised I turned and faced my mom and family

"Ama este es Señor Volturi, el y todo el Familia viven en compara"

My mother looked at him she smiled politely

"Hola Senora, bienvenidos Volterra"

I stared shocked my mother was surprised, she smiled at me pleased

"Hola hablas español muy bien?"

"Claro que sí señora, ye muchos más"

She looked approving

"Que bueno un dia te puedes audian Zarina, mi niña quio mucho a educación"

"Si, id look forward to the lesson"

"No thanks"

I said and turned to see my father walking in, oh god could this get any worse.

"Nathan tu me de éste no le via llama a tu papa"

Nathan looked at me I needed a drink I needed a fucking drink.

"Hey Zarina, Hola Esperanza"

My mother nodded politely she didn't hate my father he was still one of gods children. Catholics man. I looked at my dad

"Lets all dig in"

Nathan said and we went to the food I my dad looked at me we had to be civil I stood there and looked at the shark in the pool

"You should eat Miss. Valentine"

I looked at Aro and stared blankly he looked cold, I stared at him eyes locking what did he want? He looked amazing just standing there. I blinked at him

"Would you like to join us?"

I asked he looked surprised

"I would be honored,"

I went to the table and stared none of it looked good, it all looked amazing something out of a magazine, cakes and puddings. Pasties samplers onion rings chicken sandwiches stuffed mushrooms. Italian food, but also my favorite things all of it was food i liked mac and cheese with bacon. I smiled and looked at Nathan he was grubbing

"Your brother informed me of all your favorites,"

I nodded I wish I was hungry

"I wish I was hungry"

I said sadly he didn't say anything

"Mr. Volturi you own the city right?"

"My family started the city over 3,000 years ago we have stayed since"

I didnt know that, I listened to Aro he was charismatic, charming and his spanish was flawless.

"My sister will be giving you all a private tour of the castle, you'll get to see everything"

"Do you have dungeons in the castle?"

"Of course several and underground areas as well"

I looked at Nathan he led me away from everyone while they oggled Nathan Jr.

"Talk to da please"

I sighed

"Just he wants ta make things right"

I made a face

"Fer me?"

"Fine"

I groaned I walked forward toward my dad he looked at me and I waited

"Why did you hit me?"

"Impulse, why did you hit me?"

"Impulse"

I stared at him

"I know i've been shit all me life, to you and yer brothers, but Nathan forgives me"

I stared at my father was stubborn, like him. We clashed so much because we were both so stubborn and bullheaded

"Not a day goes by I dont regret leaving ya"

I stared he stared back at me.

"I just want to get to know you now"

I stared at him, he stared back, I was silent I nodded

"Ya got one chance Da, dont fuck it up"

He smiled and moved to hug me I backed away and stood beside my brother.

"Don't ya feel better"

"I need some fucking drugs before I lose my mind"

I whispered my mother was having a pleasant conversation with Aro in spanish when Heide walked smiling

"Hello everyone im Heidi im going to give you all a very special private tour."

I watched as Aro offered to walk with my mother to give her the tour in spanish. I stood beside my mother.

"Te midas muy Guapa mi Amor te Gusta mucho tu ropa"

"Garcias Ama"

I said and touched the simple Dress Aro smiled at me I blushed and walked with them. I had never taken the tour either. She showed us the extraordinary castle I hadn't realized how big it was, everything was beautiful and she told us about the owners and the rich history. Meanwhile Aro recited in perfect spanish for my mother she liked him. We got to the gardens, the game room the many bedrooms and a throne room I smiled it was beautiful. Nathan held my hand and smiled at me.

"Someones admiring you"

I looked at Aro he was staring at me Pride and happiness filled his eyes and they locked with mine. Did he have to be mesmerizing? I looked away

"He likes ya"

"Hes married, happily Married from what Marcus tells me."

I said and we ended the tour and went to the pool, I stared at the water.

"The sharks gone"

"it was sent back home"

I smiled and we my mom and Darien went to rest as did Nathans mom and Jeffrey, Marine and Nathan jr. Fell asleep too. So my brother and I floated in the pool in our Bathing suites and smoked blunts.

"I wonder how they painted on the ceiling?"

I shrugged and he drifted beside each other and passed the blunt and the bong.

"A big ass latter"

"Or a dragon"

He started laughing we were both laughing I was laughing I kissed his cheek and he jumped up and flashed me as he sat on me.

"Ya know love ya might do ta popping out a few kids, get yer life together, won't nobody judge ya"

"Who judges me now?"

"God"

I laugh he laughs

"Im serious get yerself a good fellow, fall in love, go away together. it worries me all ya do is drink and party and fucke yer life away"

He said snuggling into me I held him close

"I like drinking and partying and fucking me life away"

He laughed I smiled

"Ya know what I mean Zarina"

I sighed

"Were worried about ya here all alone"

"She isn't alone"

I smiled seeing Jane she took off her robe she was in a bathing suite I smiled

"Hey Janey ya little peach you, ya shouldnt be wearing a two piece"

"Leave her be Nathan shes a developing young woman she can wear whatever she wants"

"Says ya, but her da aint gonna like it one bit, caius looks mean"

I smiler and float backwards

"You both act more like lovers"

"Eww"

"Thats me baby sis yer talkin bout"

Nathan said disgusted and shocked I giggled and smile so does Jane Nathan hops into his floating chair and I smile at Jane

"What's up lemon drop?"

"I wanted to swim with you"

"Were doing adult stuff"

"Nathan"

"Fine its yer fault if she gets addicted to smack and has a kid at 13"

I smack him across the face

"Oh!"

He whined I smiled at jane she smiled at me and glided not disturbing the water. It seemed to mold around her she floated beside me.

"Did your mother like the tour?"

I smiled

"She loved it, I didn't know your uncle spoke Spanish"

She smiled some secret smile

"He speaks many languages"

"Well I appreciate it and I know hes always super busy, so the next time you see him tell him Thank you for me."

She grinned

"Do you like Aro?"

"Yes hes a really nice guy"

She smiled at me

"Thats all?"

"Well besides the obvious hot sex god thing hes a really nice guy"

She dropped her jaw

"What no shame in my game Jane."

I stared and Nathan laughed

" Oh Does boyo have a thing fer ya darling, he wants to fuck you"

I spit out my drink Nathan laughed

"He does not he is married"

"Who told you he was married?"

Jane asked

"Ciela"

Jane rolled her eyes

"He hates his wife shes been a bitch for years"

I was shocked

"Jane"

"Yes?"

"You shouldn't say that,"

"She mistreats my Uncle she has hurt him and he still loves and cares for her but he deserves better someone who will be true to him"

I laughed

"Ive never been true,"

"You're always honest, you've always been faithful in a relationship"

Nathan said defending me

"No ive not been good enough in relationships"

"Just cause one asshole goes and breaks yer heart by cheating on ya fer yer best friend dont mean their all bad

"I really don't care about that"

"Then why do ya keep bringing it up"

"I wasn't? Nathan shut up ya wanker"

"Oi!"

I looked at Jane

"First of all your uncle is married, second of all he doesn't want ta fuck me, and third of all yer too damn young ta be asking all these questions Jane"

She laughed I lied back and tried to hold in my blush

"Ya like him too"

"Dont make me drown you"

He paddled away and I smiled

"Ya didn't deny it"

I threw my empty glass at his skull it shattered he fell forward and cracked his skull.

"I think you just killed your brother"

"He'll be fine he's immortal"

I said and we swam he got up groaning

"Damn it Zarina"

"Shut up and make me a drink"

"Nope moms are here you have to behave"

I threw something at him he ducked and it shattered I scowled and got up we all had dinner, it was lovely Caius Marcus and Aro. It was pleasant until Darien of course opened his mouth.

"Its very kind of you to show us such hospitality, you should teach Zarina some traits, that way she doesn't just drink and piss her life away"

I sliced my meat not skipping a beat

"As opposed to going to prison for embezzlement"

I said slicing my meat and taking a bite. Darien looked pissed

"It was a technicality"

I scoffed

"As opposed to whoring about the Mediterranean"

"Ive got some of the best pussy on the Mediterranean"

He glared

"Mija este Chilli Religiones es muy buien quien Hacen?"

"Felix Mama el te cocina muy bien"

"Te gusta mucho"

"Hows about some dessert?"

Nathan said and we all ate silently, as soon as I was done I excused myself and walked to my room, I sighed this was going from bad to worse. Nathan sat with me all night we just talked and watched movies. We woke up to breakfast And I smelled pancakes I saw Dimitri he smiled

"Good morning"

"What is going on?"

"Aro wants your family pleased,"

I rose a brow and scoffed

"My mom is only pleased at church"

I said and went and showered I got to my closet and grabbed some shorts and a simple v neck. I walked down in flats and looked up everyone was eating breakfast I sat next to da and Nathan

"Buenas dias Ama"

"Buenos dias Amor"

We ate and there was a knock I looked up and Jane walked in with a priest.

"Zarina this is father Deniro, not related to robert de niro"

I stared

"Great what's he doing here?"

"Your mother asked Aro where the cathedral was and of course Invited Father Deniro"

"Hello"

Saie the older man I stared at him this went from bad to worse, my mother stood up beaming recognizing the man of cloth

"Ama este es Padre De Niro"

"Hola Senora"

My mother was beaming and spoke to him in spanish

"Si"

"Ama no"

"Por que"

"Ama por favor no"

"What's wrong Esperanza?"

"My mother wants us to have confession"

I squid Aro caius and Marcus walked in smiling

"All of us"

I said Aro smiled

"Of course we all shall have confession"

"Fuck that"

Nathan said, I agreed

"Zarina"

"No"

I folded my arms I was sick I closed my eyee tired and I sighed

"Zarina"

I sighed and looked at Joyce

"Im a Buddhist"

"Im agnostic"

I rubbed my eye brows and we sat down

"Hello Zarina"

"I dont give a shit about any of this"

"I know"

I sat next to this old man

"Are you drinking?"

"Regularly"

"Drugs?"

"Yes please"

He sighed

"Are you having sex?"

"Yes I am"

"Are you using birth control?"

"Yes'

He tisked I rolled my eyes

"Any homosexual activities?"

"Yes I have several girlfriends"

He shook his head I scowled and closed my eyes I glared and stood up leaving. I went to the pool Nathan was holding the baby and soothing him

"Yer mom is crazy"

"You live with her"

"Aye and i'm married if ya were ta get married and give her grandkids she'd leave ya be"

I stared at nathan

"You dirty fucking traitor"

"Im just sayin"

"Im 19 why would I do that i'm supposed to be fucking shit faced all the goddamn time"

"I agree with ya, but ah got Nathan an Marnie,"

I shook my head

"You dirty little hobbit"

He laughed and kissed my forehead

" I love ya"

"I love you"

I said and we went into the living room

"Gracias por toda Padre De Niro"

"De Neda te vien Madera en Iglesias?"

"Si Pade"

I smiled and led the father out

"Your mother should be informed of the way her husband mistreats you"

"Im not going to bother her with that"

"She loves you and wants you to be happy"

I stared happy, I could pretend to be happy so I did fake smiles we went shopping and I was extra happy, Nathan looked at me. Wierd

"What are ya doing?"

"Im trying to convince my mom im happy"

"Well stop it ya look fuckin creepy"

"What?"

"Yer makin Nathan Jr. Cry"

I punched him in the arm he groaned and we went shopping. I led my mom around and showed her Volterra Lucky Ciela was there and spoke fluent spanish.

"Its lovely you live on the estate Zarina"

"Thanks mum"

I said to Joyce she smiled I grinned back she looked at me oddly we headed home and mom went to take a nap. I went to the garden and leaned into a tree.

"I take it things aren't going well"

"What makes you think that?"

I said to the blonde man I was smoking three cigarettes

"Just tell your mother you hate her husband'

"I cant do that my mother loves him"

He smiled I leaned back

"Dont worry I got this"

How did this go horribly wrong? I looked down at my hands blood and the candelabra Darien was dead he wouldn't back off I shoved him and he slapped me I grabbed the candelabra and smashed the inside of his head. I stared shocked holy shit.

"Fuck!"

I said and looked up my heart pounding shit I killed him shit, shit shit. I grabbed the body and stuffed it in the closet. Shit I ran toward the castle and walked in going straight to Caius's study. I walked in and went to the globe. I opened it and grabbed the scotch

"Zarina?"

I held up a hand and started my drink pouring it to the top and drinking the whole thing

"Are you alright?"

I looked up to see Nathan with Caius Aro and Marcus

"I just killed Darien"

Nathan stared at me

"What?"

"It was an accident"

"Ya couldn't accidentally kill Jeffery?"

"Nathan!"

"Im just saying"

I downed the drink

"What are you doing?"

I asked seeing Nathan and Aro so close to each other I stared at him

"Nathan help me bury a body"

"No ya shouldn't go around killin people"

"Youve killed more people than anyone I know"

I said he huffed

"Fine ill help ya bury him in the garden"

"I dont want a dead body in the garden"

Caius said

"Demitri will clean it up"

"I can clean up my own bodies"

"Allow our assistance,"

I stared at Aro he stared at me I nodded he smiled and we just stared at each other.

"You need fresh air allow me to walk you out"

"I can take er,"

Nathan said and came to my side

"Come on sis everything will be alright"

I stare I looked at Nathan he led me out

"What are you doing here Nathan? "

"Gettin ta know yer neighbors"

I twisted his arm and slammed him into the wall

"Ow ow ow ok ok I wanted ta borrow some sugar being friendly in all, ow my arm ok ok, I was asking them ta look after ya"

I let go glaring

"We leave in two days love yer gonna be all alone doin god knows what"

"Thats not your place Nathan"

"Oh come on, ya binged fer two weeks Z, yer wasted all tha time, ya cant be doin tha an I ain't finna have ya alone"

I stared

"I love ya yer my baby sister and i'm gonna take care a ya but ah can't do tha if yer on this self destructive path"

I stared at him

"Yer all alone Z and it scares tha hell outta me, at least ya had Simon and tha gang before now ya got nothin"

I stared at him

"Ya need ta be safe Zarina an Aro will protect ya"

"Ya can't dump me off on people"

"Ya can't run from everyone"

I punched him in the nose and broke it

"Shit Zarina"

"Ya can't just pawn me off on people"

"Ah ain't pawnin ya off"

"Yer askin me neighbors ta look after me!"

"Cause I love ya, Zarina ya can't be actin crazy like this when i'm gone, I ain't gonna be here ta rien ya in love'

I punched him again and he groaned I walked home and lied in bed I stared at the ceiling. I lied there to think about it.

I was in my bathing suit making margaritas I poured a drink and had my cup I floated in the water sipping my drink. Listening to the music.

"Zarina"

I looked up seeing my mom

"Donde se Fue Darién?"

I blinked shit

"Hola Senora Valentine"

Aro said she smiled beaming at the guy I grinned

"Aro hola mijo como estas?"

"Soy bien"

I floated and my mom looked at me

"Zarina donde estas Darien?"

"Se fue para midare el Tristes"

I sipped my drink and got up Mother was happily chatting away. I frowned when Darien came out I stared shocked

"Darien"

I was way more than confused

"After he fell last night a friend of mine who's a doctor overlooked him and helped him."

I smiled he stared at me

"Isnt that Great"

He kissed my mother I poured another drink

"Were driving to the airport you shouldn't be drinking Zarina"

Nathan said I drank the whole thing and stared at him.

"Why don't we all go get lunch?"

Aro suggested and we went inside to a huge lunch it was all good food. Enchiladas, carne asada, Papas and chorizo beans, rice, green enchiladas, tacos, Menudo, Pozole, chicken sopapilla I looked at Aro.

"Why are you so amazing?"

He smiled happily I ate chips and dip. Guacamole it was fun I was more than elated.


	11. A vampires perogative

**Aro**

My young mate was so responsive to my affections, she smiled and it reached her eyes she was happy. The happiest i'd ever seen her. Thinking on it now Zarina always looked empty, she smiled and laughed plenty but it never quite reached her eyes. The humans fed and she sat with her brother, Nathan looked at me I nodded. He was smarter than my mate, he knew what we were and confronted us. We made a deal I would protect and look after my mate. Nathan wouldn't take her away, it was my own law, damn the irony. After the Cullen Incident I decreed no vampire human contact. They were food exposure to the human was automatic trial with the Volturi. I couldn't expose my mate without killing her. She was so blind to our nature. I heard the conversation

"I asked Marcus and Aro ta keep an eye on ya cause I love ya,"

"I dont lie to you Nathan"

"I know but you don't tell me details, like the Monkey tearing hour arm off"

"I did tell you"

"Did not"

"Did too"

"I would have remembered that"

"Nathan I told you"

"Im sure ya thought ya did"

She punched him hard I chuckled he grinned

"I'm gonna miss ya, in fact I might steal you away from here and never let you come home"

She laughed

"I would let you, in fact id happily go with you, if you didn't live with my mother"

He laughed I felt relief and sadness I did not want my mate to go.

"Aro"

It was a silent whisper I saw Caius lurking in the shadows, Zarina sensed him she was magnificent

"What are you doing?"

"Hi Caius don't be a stranger!"

Zarina yeller Caius smirked I frowned they had an understanding, Zarina liked him they were close. Why couldn't I have her? Because of my own law and her ability to steal my voice. Im not myself near her I feel almost human these feelings alarmed me at first. Marcus found them amusing he woke if even for a little bit. Guilt consumed me my own sister had to suffer.

"I don't drive i've been drinking"

I looked at My Zarina she was so entertaining, and honest

"Felix will drive you"

"If you put me alone in a car with felix im gonna be pregnant"

I snarled no one was to touch Her Caius looked at me he smiled

"Of course you're both consenting adults, But Felix is too young to be fathering children so use protection. "

She clicked her tongue gave a wink and thumbs up.

"Felix has duties to attend to Miss. Valentine I may drive you"

She stared at me dead in the eyes

"No"

I was shocked

"I am quite tipsy Aro and thus far cannot be held accountable for my actions, your married and im a slag I cannot be in a car alone with you"

Nathan just started laughing I didn't understand how was she a slug Caius chuckled

"I'm certain Aro is a gentleman and would never put you in a compromising position"

"And I value marriage"

"What?"

"Well now"

"Ya ruined someone's marriage"

"That bitch had it coming"

I looked at Nathan he stared at me he didn't approve. And I knew enough about Zarina she would choose Nathan. she will always choose him their bond is strong. It cannot be broken she would die if he died. Their bond was the strongest Marcus had ever seen. And I in his mind I wanted her and my impatience was teetering on the edge.

"Of course not"

I said and she smiled at me, a large smile if I had a heart it would be pounding, she was perfect her lip split and the scent of spanish flowers and booze filled me. She always smelled of amphetamines, or alcohol. I wonder what troubles her they make her feel alive. I watched as she clinged to Nathan he said a comment about Jesus and she laughed. I pondered and knew Nathan I saw his memories his love for his sister his fear for her safety. Following the fake man blindly. It hurt her spirit, and as a catholic who believes in a higher power we had to mend it. Nathan kissed her I huffed

"Come on lets get Moms to the airline"

"Im going to stay here"

She said I smiled and Jane approached urgently

"Janey! Come on lets go swimming and we can do our nails"

She said excitedly Jane looked at me I had ordered her to do whatever Zarina asked of her.

"Of course"

She said smiling and approached me like a child she took my hand allowing me to see her message the Romanian coven. Vladimir and Stefan were near.

"As long as cousin can join us, he desperately needs a pedicure"

Zarina giggled it sounded like bells she had an amazing voice it was memorising the day she sang haunted me to my core. She was beautiful her whole soul. I wanted to be near her to touch her. She only allowed Nathan to openly touch her. They shared sadness and pain together,

"Well in that case we need some shears to clip his toenails."

Jane laughed and looked at me I nodded

"Thank you Jane however I have matters to attend to, Caius will be more than happy to escort you all to the airport"

"Dont mess with me"

Nathan laughed I was confused she smacked him hard he grinned

"Got another one in ya?"

"Fucken Masochist"

"Ya know it"

She licked her lips and kissed his nose

"I love you My brother"

She hugged him

"I love you my sister"

He said and held her I frowned Nathan stared at me warning Zarina was not to know, he couldn't die so even if we kill him he continuously comes back. I tried three times, and Zarina loved him I scowled. Nathan could take her from me. He knew it I frowned.

"Come on Jane"

Jane took Zarina and I attended to the Romanians Demitri stood beside me

"They are in the forest Master"

"See to it Zarinas family leaves safely she would be devastated should something happen to them"

"Master why do we not just keep her"

"She is too well known in Volterra, the town will notice first Ciela vows to protect her and now her brother will take her from me."

"Master you have us"

"I will not harm my mate"

He bowed

"Yes Master"

I got to the throne room and we left Alec shifted he was used to Jane constantly beside him I didn't understand how could one love their sibling so completely.

"Alec"

"yes amster?"

"Is it common for siblings to feel lost without each other?"

He looked at me

"Jane and I Are twins master, we have always had each other."

He stared at me

"What is your opinion of Nathan?"

Alec stared at me perplexed he had been there with Nathans confrontation I waited

"Hes a protective older brother, he knows her and from what I have seen they are inseparable. Harming him will harm her"

Damn he saw it too I sighed

"Master if it helps find a way to get Nathan here Zarina will not allow harm to come to him, she loves him in the same irrational way"

We chased them out and flitted to the castle it was late in the evening, Jane appeared

"Master Zarina is resting Nathan would like a word"

I sighed and smelled him he was in my study I entered and watched the human he was trying to fix a painting he jumped

"Oh someone broke that, hello Aro ya got alota lovely things in yer office here."

"Thank you"

"Ya ran off mighty fast there Aro"

I pursed my lips

"There wouldn't be any danger coming toward ya now would there"

"Of course not Zarina is safe here no harm will ever come to her."

"Well that goes and makes me feel better"

I smilee

"Not really no it doesnt"

"What do you want?"

"I don't want anything except fer you and yer blood sucking brothers to protect me sister"

"That was a backhanded compliment"

He picked up a scotch I smiler it reminded me of Zarina

"Nope it was a fact"

"I assure you no harm will befall my mate"

"Aro ya ain't listening mate, Zarina needs protection from herself, I know that Ciela woman has been protecting her. She told me so."

I scowled Nathan looked at me

"If ya love like ya say save her,"

I didn't understand

"She is perfectly safe"

He was talking nonsense, I flitted back to business and read over documents

"Master Aro everyone has left"

"And Zarina?"

"She is in the gardens"

I nodded and as I headed to meet my mate someone stood before me I sighed mentally putting on a fake smile. Sulpicia my wife. I stared

"Aro you have not spent any time with me"

"I have been busy my sweet with the humans running about the castle"

"Just kill them"

I smiled she was so foolish,

"Aro please come spend time with me."

I sighed and lied with my wife I imagined Zarina, it was always better when I imagined her. I after my trist I frowned it was the middle of the day I sniffed out Zarinas scent I couldn't find it I frowned

"Demitri"

He bowed and appears

"Where is Zarina?"

"She is at a rave in Venice"

I rubbed my eyes

"Go keep an eye on her and Felix is not to touch her"

Demitri bowed and left, I sat in the large library pacing, Felix entered

"Master Aro"

He handed me his hand and I watched Zarina was drinking having fun kissing other girls and guys. She had sex with a human. I growled and Felix looked at me.

"Because you wouldn't have sex with her she bedded another human"

"Yes master"

I growled and groaned Caius sighed

"Aro Zarina is not your mate, our laws protect her, and Ciela as well"

"Exactly Aro"

I growled as the half vampire appeared, Demitri smiled at his mate she had no loyalty to me. And she was a shield one of the best shields from physical and mental attacks and she protected Zarina.

"Ciela what brings you back?"

"I was safely making sure Zarinas dear brother Nathan arrived safely home. Her family is very v3ry close to her heart."

I suppressed mh growl and smiled wickedly

"Zarina is my mate"

"You are still married, and Zarina will never break the law of marriage, again. "

I scowled and she smiled

"I will protect her from you, and she will not be turned"

"Why do you care so much for this human? Does she remind you of the human sister you once lost?"

She glared at me and I smiled she stormed out Demitri frowned

"Master didnt you lose your sister?'

I turned to him sharply he bowed

"Apologies master"

I sent him away I would have to wait for Zarina to return. My patience was thin it had been nearly a month and I hadn't seen my beloved. I roamed the halls when she stormed into the throne room I stared she wore a very nice dress and her nails were done. Jane flitted behind her smiling

"Zarina your early"

Zarinas angry stride melted and she turned to jane grinning walking backwards almost tripping.

"I have the new hunger games catching fire movie"

Jane grinned

"Lets watch it"

"One minute"

She walked up to me looking livid she was agonizingly slow, so human and so slow. I smiled and her eyes widened slightly her determined look faltered for a moment and she looked dazed slightly. she glanced away and looked over to Marcus she smiled sadly. I glanced at Marcus who had an amused face

"I will have you know Aro Volturi that I will not be won over with cheap tricks, and thank you for the flowers"

I was absolutely bewildered? She was angry, the softest scowl on her lips, they were cracked dried. She looked around. And it appeared a Blood covered shark. She stepped away and ignored it. My mate had an interesting gift to make things appear. She didn't understand we saw them. She huffed waiting for my response Jane smiled and took my hand showing me the 1000 white daisies I supposedly sent her. And the letter from me it was a poem I didn't know, she smiled at me

"I think its sweet of you uncle"

"Perhaps a flower will brighten your day, so I sent one for the next 1000 days"

She stared at me, she blushed and looked away I smiled I made my mate Happy, well her brother did.

"Come on Jane and Marcus you're coming too"

He stood and took my hand

_It was Nathan, i've informed him of your misery along with Zarinas and has agreed to help you woo Zarina. On the condition you are no longer married._

It would be arranged immediately, Sulpicia has enjoyed my title for far too long. And continues to fool around with guard members. Jane will be glad to get rid of her I smiled at Zarina. She and Jane and Marcus walked out Arm and Arm I looked at Demitri,

"I will be in my chambers"

I said and left flitting to my room, Sulpicia arrived several hours later and approached her thoughts were always shallow and selfish.

"Who is this human Marcus was with in the Gardens?"

She demanded I smiled

"Peace Sulpicia"

"She smelled delicious i'd like a pint when he kills her"

I snarled she looked at me brow raised,

"No harm shall befall her Licia"

"Your getting so worked up over some vile meat bag. What is wrong with you, since when do you care about humans?"

"Shes more than a human"

Licia chuckled

"You're beginning to act like a Cullen, caring for humans, who is that little tart? Shes no one"

I moved behind her silently

"Your wrong licia"

I whisper into her neck she relaxes into my hold

"Shes everything"

I ripped her head off and her arms, her death echoed in the castle I summon Demetri and Felix

"Dispose of her"

I said and they took her away, I smelled Caius and smirked he knocked and I permitted his entrance he came in

"So you've done it"

"She insulated my mate"

He smirked

"So you will be taking her then? Its about time"

"No Ciela still has the barrier and never leaves her side,"

He smiled

"Woo her,"

"And why is Nathan suddenly helping?"

"Her brother informed me shes in despair"

I was shocked my love I ached to be beside her

"She doesn't understand the mating pull"

I frowned

"Do not fret brother, Jane is bringing her deeper into the castle and shes enjoys the twins"

I smile

"Make her stay more enjoyable"

"Drugs and booze make Zarina happy"

"It fills a void, add daisies to the roses"

"Nathan informed me to give you this note"

I looked at the paper. In neat scrawl in caius handwriting were three words.

_Daisies_

_White Roses_

_Blue belles_

I looked at my brother he smiled

"Her favorite flowers and he said something about babys breath"

I held the paper and folded it

"I want those flowers in the main halls"

I said he snapped his finger Santiago appeared

"Have the flower arrangements made"

He bowed and vanished.

"This will please her"

I flitted to my mates side she was with Jane they were throwing darts at water balloons

"But you like him"

"It doesnt matter if I like him, he shouldn't send flowers to another girl while hes married"

"Oh come on you know it made you feel giddy"

She smiled and popped a balloon, I grimaced as the scent of paint filled my nostrils Jane smiled seeing my uncomfortable shift. Her cell phone rang and she lit up

"Nathan"

She answered happily I could hear his voice

_Hey love hows yer day going? Are ya ok?_

He sounded frantic bothered

"Whats wrong"

_Nothins wrong, I promise_

"You're lying"

_Listen I need a favor, im in a spot of trouble and I want Marnie and Nathan Jr. To get outta here can ya lend me some Money?_

"Why Nathan what did you do?"

_Ya were right about that job from me boss, ok ill tell ya more later, an if they kill me ima try not ta get buried in tha desert_

"Im coming to get you"

Her brother was in danger, she would go to him I frowned

"Demitri"

He appeared

"You and Felix go to the states Bring Marnie and Nathan back here safely,"

"Yes master"

I listened to Zarina she was going adamant and not backing down I approached and she saw me and turned away

"I dont care what you say Nathan i'm buying a ticket and i'm going"

She hung up and called the airline she was on hold and pissed.

"Hey Aro"

Happiness filled me she looked at me and blushed her empathic power she could feel and control emotions.

"What ails you?"

She giggled and smiles

"Nathans in trouble I have to go to him"

I tilted my head

"In trouble how?"

"He got offered some money to drive for his boss in vegas I told him not to do it he doesn't know what it is and I was right whatever it was is bad. Now im going to go save him"

"Felix and Demetri are flying to Vegas for business they could assist him, last minute bookings are very expensive"

She stared

"No its ok hes my brother, I have to make sure hes ok"

She said worried

"I promise he will be,"

She stared at me

"Aro Nathan is all I have, our parents don't understand us and I love him, he needs me"

"Would it make you feel better if Aro went? Hes going too"

Jane suggested Zarina but her lip and looked at me

"Do you promise he will be safe?"

Her beautiful eyes looked at me I was captured lost in the fields of green she waited for my response I took her hand and kissed it she tensed completely I felt her body temperature raise she was aroused my inner beast snarled I wanted her happy.

"With my life"

She hung up staring intensely she pierced my soul, looking blankly

"Are you sure Aro?"

"I am certain"

I said and kissed her hand she hugged me and then pulled away

"Sorry I shouldn't hug married people"

She said and Jane went to her side skipping

"Come on you need to eat real food"

She smiled and they went to her Building I frowned I now had to go to Nathan, we fled on the jet and landed in several hours it was dusk and I stepped onto the strip

"Find Marine get her back tonight and retrieve us tomorrow"

"Yes master"

They bowed and vanished I sniffed what a putrid human waste it was worse than the old days with shit and piss. it subtly reminded me of it. I sought out Nathan and Demitri glided beside me

"Felix has them master"

I followed the tracker and he found Nathan in seconds I stared down to see him on the phone I couldn't hear the person but I heard him.

"Ok ok ill meet ya there"

He said and hung up he dialed and I heard him frantic

"Marnie, honey Answer or call me back ya worryin' me half ta death love"

We appeared

"Marnie is safe"

Nathan jumped he stared at me completely confused

"Aro? What are you doin, in Vegas? Is Zarina here? I told her not ta come she ain't immortal"

"9f course not I would not allow my mate harm I have promised to return you to her now lets get you killed"

I said smiling he gulped I took his hand and tisked, I saw it he helped a girl escape, she reminded him of Zarina, Alone and sad but they found out and want to kill him

"You saved one girl's life and not the others'

"Im gonna try ta help them all, i'm having a girl ya kno"

I sighed and he drove we followed and I listened

"Save the girls,"

Demitri bowed and left I waited and Nathan was shot several times

"Dump him in the cement"

I followed and saved the human body waiting it took a few hours but he gasped and I rose a brow

"Cutting it close aint ya"

"Now you cannot stay here,"

Nathan sighed

"And yer wife?"

"Shes been disposed of"

"Don't tell Zarina that tell her she left ya,"

"Lie to my mate?"

"Look mate my sister is alotta things but shes also violent as shit"

I rose a brow

"She would never forgive herself if she thought ya killed your wife to be with her'

I pondered this my mate was fragile

"I cannot see her memories"

"She bought immunity from Seth"

How strange was she immune to Cialis shields? No they were physical shields,

"Shes dying inside"

The words caught my attention, Nathan help out his hands and I read his memories it was Zarina

_I cant breath Nathan, I feel like i'm suffocating…., I can't eat Nathan the food has no flavor…. Sorry I havent answered i've been drinking,... is there meaning in anything? ….Im ok Nathan dont worry, I promise ill eat something. _

Nathan was afraid, I could hear it feel it. This would not do i had to inform her immediately.

"Hey Metiri"

"Nathan"

"Has she had her monthly Martha?"

"Yes, she is safe this month"

"Good Z don't need a little one yet"

We got back to the private airport and the jet came I felt frantic suddenly I grimaced feeling edgy, something was wrong. I could feel it I looked over at Nathan she seemed edgy too he opened up his phone.

_Yo its Z you know what to do_

"Zarina call me back"

Nathan hung up I looked at him he shifted again

"Something is wrong"

He said I was more anxious I couldn't tear out of the plane

"Master Zarina is not in Italy"

"What?"

"I can't sense her she is not there"

"Shes gone"

I snarled at Nathan lifting him

"Zarina is stubborn shes gone shes traveled to Vegas ta save me"

I frowned

"I informed her id come to aid you"

"She don't know ya, im family, i'd do tha same"

"Turn the plane around"

"We are already in Volterra we need to refuel"

anxiety overwhelmed me, damn it


	12. A superheros weaknes

**Zarina**

I breathed in, I couldn't hear anything only subways, fucking cunts, I was in Nathan's apartment I couldn't leave family affairs to aro. I didn't know him. But damn it im pissed, it echoed the sound of footsteps I felt my back temse but I just relaxed, I woke like this duct tape on my lips my wrists were bound into the chair. I shifted in my jeans. I needed to pee. I felt the draft where ever we were it was cold. The steps stopped and the they removed the tape.

"Go suck a dick you cock munching asshole! Your moms a dirty whore, limp dick bitch, punk ass donnie darko looking bitch,"

I was smacked I didn't stop

"you hit like a bitch, fucken piece of shit, that aLl you got? Your momma smacked my ass harder than that last night!"

He put. Gun to my head I started laughing,

"Pull the trigger bitch lets so how big of a dick you got,"

He glared

"Come on pussy, pull it"

He hit me and I laughed, as I fell

"Not thats more like it cock munch,"

I kicked his wrist with my steel toe boot and heard the crack, fuck his life, I was smacked again, it made my head hurt the sharp throb in my temple hurt. I was picked up and looked at the man

"You're beginning to piss me off."

"Ahh im I interrupting you train run? You gwap bitch fucking twat licking bitch, limp dick faggot ass bitch."

I bit him hard drawing blood as he tried to cover my mouth and someone tapped me and put the bag on my head. I wasn't afraid I was pissed

"I want her talking when i'm back"

I felt someone un handcuff me and I lunged, I was taken down hard by a hit, and I couldn't see. I struggled kicking and flailing,

"Shhh hey come one were going to have a party,"

My arms were tied up and I had a feeling I wasn't going to pike this party, they removed the sack and stared at me. I looked at a man, he looked hard,

"You heard him just get the information "

I stared blankly, saw a lot of razors and tools and scalpels I narrowed my eyes

"Lets start with a basic question? Wheres Marnie?"

He removed the tape

"Why don't you choke on your masters dick like the good little bitch you are? You think i'm afraid of you?"

He smiled and picked up a small knife,

"All you do is run that mouth, lets fix that"

"Talk talk talk, you seem to like knives a lot, you used to cut yourself huh? Poor little emo bitch all alone slicing his own wrists"

He moved fast and my button up was sliced all the buttons offi stare and my shirt was open, I looked at him

"Buttons thats all you got?"

He shredded my shirt in a few seconds and I was in a bra the cold air touched my back I tensed

"Beautiful, no mark or blemish, not even a single scratch"

"Oh I get it now, envy what you don't have, why don't you go tuck your dick in and dance around your boss you flaming bitch! Baby dick bitch, back door wanker! bloody rat bastard son of a bitch, choke on a bag of dicks! you "

I was hit hard in the solar plexus I couldn't breath I closed my eyes yeah it hurt. It was a good hit so I did the only thing I could and start laughing, I smiled and turned to the blue eyed guy. he hit me and everything was black.

i woke up tabe on my mouth feeling greacy and dirty that damn burlap sack was on my head again and i peed myself, well shit, at least i didnt have to poop. i wonder how long i was out when i moved my wrists were tight and bound, i could hear them

"Shes not talking, yeah i know ill get it out of her."

he must be on the phone someone came up and removed the sack i glared at the man, he was blonde tall and burly he smiled a sweet smile

"Now if i take this off you wont fight me right?"

he asked i ;felt him his intentions he was scared, not for himself but for me. i nodded he removed the tape i breathed in feeling precious air and gasped, he smiled

"Here have some water"

"Why the fuck should i trust you ?"

"BEcause i wont hurt you"

he said i started at him he had a dixi cup and straw the pattern was blue daisies he smiled

"I have a sister your age"

i rose a brow

"Oh yeah?"

"How old are you? 15?"

"Fuck off im 18"

"OH"

he looked surprised i glared at him he smiled

"So who are you, anyway?"

"IM KEvin"

i blinked NAthan told me about him he was a good, guy supposedly fucker

"Your Nathan's sister right?"

i didn't say anything

"You look alike,"

i scoffed he gave me a pitiful look

"IM sorry, about what happened to him"

i started laughing he looked really confused

"You're sorry,? you didn't know Nathan at all then, little WAnker probably had it coming"

he seemed confused but smiled i was hungry it had been a few hours, how long was i here? i didnt even know

"They just want the girl, just tell them where she is"

"Why? so they can hurt her? kill her?"

"Its an eye for an eye with these people"

i scoffed and made him feel guilty

"Fuck these assholes"

"You and your brother are alot alike"

i smiled that was true. he came in again the asshole i glared

"Oh boss stopped coming on your face already?"

he smacked me

"My turn to play"

he i glared my arms hurt i looked at blue eyed KEvin

"Since this is gonna be a bitch anyway do me a favor and open my green box"

He looked at the table, Lucy, he looked at the bits of paper I grinned I had 12 squares left

"Rip it in half and give me six"

He obliged and I opened my mouth he placed it under my tongue the bitter ink taste filled me I closed my eyes and heard a large crash,

"Go check on them."

I looked at the man he was older and looked crazy he held out a whip. I smirked

"That come out of your own private collection?"

My eyes watered I felt the pain before I heard the crack my shoulder was on fire I was bleeding, and then I whimpered. I swallowed the papers and I glared and was hit again, i tried to hold it in and then was slashed again.

"nothing to say?"

"That all you got?"

I asked and was hit I screamed, I don't know how long it lasted but I couldn't hold it in my screaming. And I faded into my drug land I felt nothing just numb. I knew I was being slashed but I felt nothing. i didnt wince idnt even let out a whimper just glared.

"Your a tough little bitch"

"Your mom said the same last night"

the blow stung and my whole left side hurt, i felt a sharp sting and tried to breath i gasped.

"Wheres that loevly little sister in law?"

"I dont know you should ask your mom"

i gasped and he grabbed my neck his hands wrapped around my thtoat i couldnt breath, i was gasping and it already hurt, my eyes stung and i felt like i was on fire he let go and i gasped taking in the sweet oxygen, i coughed. and he just punched my in the stomach and chest and kidneys a few times. it hurt but i held it togeather, pleasure, thats what i could feel, the sick bastard was enjoying this. fucking loser. my arms hurt so much. and he sighed he smiled

"IM hungry"

he said and looked at me

"DOnt worry im going to finish playing with you"

i started and felt something seep down my forehead into my eye. i closed my eyes, each move felt like a blow so i tried to only breath and that hurt too. for MArnie, i had to protect her they would do this or worse kill the baby. i wouldn't put it past these fucks

i felt myself move and it hurt i heard the whirring and looked up seeing KEvin

"COme on"

sweet relief, my feet touched the ground and i looked at him

"Shh, ill get you out"

"WHy are you helping? me?"

he smiled

"BEcause its what NAthan would have wanted"

so he had a conscious, i could shift us into the shadows, there were so many lights around us though. he helped me up and it hurt he carried me and then someone grabbed me and hit him

"Trying to steal my prize KEvin?"

the man my torturer kicked him in the side repeatedly. i started shocked and watched he pulled out a gun and KEvin looked at me, i started and he pulled the trigger. i felt it fear, and then a split second of pain, the blood splattered on me. i smelled it, i had killed people, but it was zombies, and the other people i didn't know they just ended up dead. but this. he smiled and dragged me back i screamed the smell of blood was in my nose and i was yanked. searing pain spread all over my and i felt the lash. i gasped and then he hit me again, slow i whimpered and then screamed. i was screaming and he began to carve into me. it hurt so bad. i wanted to cry. my eyes watered, and he held out something red and covered in blood

"Your flesh"

he said and i started i closed my eyes, i had powers, i could do something, but right now i couldn't do anything. i closed my eyes letting the darkness seep into me.

And then he stood there. I stared at this man he has blonde golden hair and the deepest butterscotch eyes. I felt numb, nothing he approached me looking so sad,

"Its alright no one will hurt you"

He was beautiful, white like snow, and I he lifted me with gentleness he was cold.i stared at him

"Are you here to take me away?"

He smiled

"Im here to help you"

A blanket was placed over me and I heard screaming I looked around confused. A girl appears ot of no where

"Its the Volturi,"

She set down a bag and the man began cleaning me

"Im giving you morphine"

"No"

I couldn't move it hurt so much or speak, then darkness.

I ache my body ached it hurt so bad, I heard Nathan

"Ya can't just keep her in that will never work, Zarina won't tolerate it"

"She needs constant supervision"

"I don't need shit"

I said and groaned I sat up and looked around I wasn't in a hospital that was for damn sure, I groaned

"Settle down princess, yer alright love"

I swung and connected with his nose it busted and he fell back

"Oh shit Zarina that hurts"

I tried to get out of bed but someone hugged me

"You're alright"

I looked at the small arms and smiled

"Jane im fine, really"

I pet her hair and smiled I loosened it from the tight bun, and it cascaded into a river fall of brown curls

"You had us worried"

Came a cold voice I looked up and saw Caius I grinned

"I was fine, what I really want to know is where am I?"

"Home,"

Jane said I smiled and the angel approached

"Lets check those wounds"

I sat up and he removed the bandages, man I was sore.

"Ya gonna be in pain. Fer awhile"

Nathan said

"Choke a dick"

"I will a nice big floppy black one"

I laughed, he wiggled his eyebrows

"Ya ain't immortal like me love ya cant be doing that, why didn't ya just use your powers? make them all scared?

"Because simon is right, exposing our powers to people is dangerous, i'm not going to be experimented on in some government lab"

I winced

"Shes healing up well"

"Couse she is shes got me blood in her"

I stared at Nathan confused

"Doc gave ya Morphine and ya were already on lSD"

I laughed

"I told him not to, its all good doc,"

Nathan stood up and sat behind me he started messaging my neck, I closed my eyes it felt really good I basked in the moment smiling

"Im sorry I worried ya"

Nathan said, I looked at the thick beautiful comforter

"I should gut ya fer making me worry"

I responded my accent returning. He chuckled

"Ill let ya"

"Its no fun if ya volunteer"

He laughed

"How are you feeling Zarina?"

"Im ok, thanks for helping me how'd you find me anyway?"

He smiled and glanced at Aro I looked at Aro, he stared at me

"Your Kind of a stalker aren't you Aro?"

He smiled his hands pressed as if in prayer

"Whatever do you mean?"

I shook my head, and looked at the guy

"So you're a mob doctor?"

He blinked at me, staring

"Zarina don't catch on too quickly"

Nathan said and laughed fucking jew bag, I knew just well they were mobsters, I elbowed him in the temple

"Rude"

"Your rude"

"Your face looks like baboons ass"

"My face looks like yers"

I smacked him across the face repeatedly

"Ow ok ok im sorry!"

I unleashed and punched him over and over

"jm sorry ok im sorry, I didnt mean fer ya to get kidnapped and tortured"

"I dont care about that, im more pissed ya took the job"

"Zarina"

I smacked him across the face a few more times and then sat back man my body hurt

"I gotta headache"

I said frowning

"Just as well yer startin to get weaker"

Wrong thing to say I just started hitting him repeatedly and picked up the small club and pounded his skill in blood spurted and I pounded mercilessly until he died. I sat back blood covering me and sighed. I fet so tired

"Who I musta really been hurt i'm usually not this tired after I kill him"

I said Carlisle looked alarmed Aro said nothing and watched me.

"You should wash up"

"Sure Jane will you help me?"

"Of course"

She helped me up and put my arm over her supporting all my weight

"I just need help getting up I can walk"

I said and let go I fell and she caught me.

"You got him good Zarina"

"Damn straight I did"

I said cold and she led me to the shower, Jane was so nice helping me bathe along with Heidi, I was so tired so worn out from the day. Janes cold hands felt so good on my back I whimper

"Jane if you tell anyone ill never speak to your again for a week"

I said she just washed me and I cried silently it hurt so bad, I cried and she was so soft

"You shouldn't have went"

"Hes my brother"

"Aro would have helped him"

"Its a family matter, it was unfair and rude to ask"

I said she didn't say a word. I cried and whimper.

"Im going to put some cream on your back this is going to sting"

She said I nodded and I was bent over the sink. I bit into a towel to muffle myself. It hurt it burned I screamed it felt like ice was being poured over burns. I sobbed

"Shhh its ok"

Salty tears rushed down my face, I wanted to cry and cry,

"It was worse"

Jane said I knew she was right, I saw a mirror they were still fresh raw but ony skin deep

"How bad was it?"

I asked she had a hard set face

"Jane, how bad was it?"

"Your bones were exposed you were bleeding so much,"

I didnt respond for a moment

"Im sorry"

I said she looked at me in my reflection

"You shouldn't have seen that"

She stared

"Here are some panties, come on we can get clothes"

"Panties will do,"

I said and walked into the doorway opening it. I got back and Nathan was on the floor he was done bleeding and the sheets were changed

"I'll wrap you"

Jane said and placed bandages, I wanted to feel nothing I grabbed my green container I put the papers under my tongue and Molly. I wanted to cry I held it in and lied on my stomach

"Here ill set up a morphine drip"

"Trust me doc I got all the pain relief I need"

Nathan groaned and sat up he crawled to me

"Im sorry"

I didnt say anything, to be honest beating him to death hurt so bad, he looked at Jane I closed my eyes I closed my eyes willing the pain away. He sat in front of me and I stared it was my bong I blinked

"Im packing it with OG kush"

I giggle but it hurt I whimper and hide my face I was screaming inside the pain was too much. My throat dry, he loaded it and poured in the ice and cream soda I took a huge hit it was so good I inhaLed and started coughing he smiled sadly his green eyes staring at me. He had freckles around his eyes long thick black lashes. We did look exactly alike. I reached out and touched his face he looked at my hands the black and purple bruising was deep. I didn't realize it and he stared guilt filled him.

"Its not yer fault"

"I was so stupid I wanted ta impress everyone. Show ya I could be more and I screwed up, ya almost died lord only knows what the hell could happen! I shoulda known better"

He berated himself for awhile and I handed him the bong after lighting it. He took it and inhaled I closed my eyes

"Hows she?"

I heard Marnie's sweet voice I felt better

"I'm good Marnie"

I said I would never tell her they wanted her. They would have tortured her, bastards.

"Let our patient get some rest."

Nathan looked at me

"Go on be with Marnie"

He kissed me and got up she came up and kissed my cheek. Jane stayed beside me loyal I smiled and heard them walking out. I closed my eyes when someone sat beside me on the bed. I turned my head and stared at the expensive suite it looked black but upon closer inspection it was a deep dark blue. I saw Aros chalky white hand, I looked up seeing his face he looked sad

"You could have been killed"

He said and pet my face I smile

"It would take more than that"

I felt better my heart pounded he was so near me. Guilt fills me, he was catering to me and not his wife. I know it was wrong to have him but I felt stingy. he was being so sweet and so kind to me.

"You need some sun Aro"

I laughed he smiled a sharp shooting pain seared into my back between my shoulder blade and spin on the right side I buried my face and bit the comforter I screamed into it and whimper it hurt a wet thing moved across my back and I began feeling instantly better. I closed my eyes and breathe in turning my head. It stung in one particular area and I flinched clutching the sheet Aro held my hand and I squeezed hard. He was so still and it finally ebbed into numbness. I relax and sighed closing my eyes his fingers laced with mine. I was so tired and I just fell asleep. I was cold and I woke up to that a warm blanket was placed around me. I was still holding Aros hand it was buried into my I looked at him he was lying on the bed I pulled away so fast and hurt myself. He moved me lifting me gently.

"Im sorry Aro"

"Hush don't move"

he said and held me I was still he looked at me his eyes were so deep I stared at him I smiled

"Your eyes are beautiful"

The biggest grin was on his face my heart soar I wanted him happy at all times. I gulped and looked away,

"You can let go now, ill be fine Nathan will probably be coming in"

He smiled an odd smile

"This is my time with you"

"Aro, leave"

He looked surprised

"I would never forgive myself if I drove a wedge between you and your wife"

He gave me a look

"You inna bed with a half naked woman in your arms"

"Is my dream come true"

I blushed

"No"

He sighed

"Zarina"

"GEt out! now i wont tell you again"

i was cold harsh he looked so hurt i turned away

Thanks for caring but just leave me alone"

he wouldn't understand, the door opened

"Zarina are you ok?"

it was JAne she kneeled to me her eyes filled with worry i nodded and sighed through my nose

"IM Fine Aro was just leaving"

i said and forced him to feel like leaving me alone


End file.
